Tell Me
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: Kendra Sorenson has been blessed with the gift of being alive. She has lived through mystical battles with supernatural foes, horror-filled adventures and even the battle on Shoreless Isle. Now everything is rather peaceful compared to all that. Yet Kendra is faced with a decision that will change the her life, the life of those around her, and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever fanfiction story! I actually wrote this a while ago, but that was on my iPod. I have edited since then, and I hope to make this the best quality of work I can manage. Enjoy Chapter One of 'Tell Me'.**

Chapter One

Kendra sat absent minded on her bed in the attic. For the twelfth time that that hour, she sighed sullenly. Why was life so complicating in the worst of times?

Someone knocked on the door. When Kendra didn't respond, the doorknob twisted and the visitor entered. It was Grandpa Sorenson, caretaker of the Fablehaven preserve.

"Still haven't decided?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Kendra shook her head.

"I can understand your concerns," he sympathized. "Follow your heart. That's what Marla- your mother –would've told you. You know that." Marla and Scott Sorenson, Kendra's parents, were vacationing in the Bahamas. They sort of needed a break from all this magical creatures stuff, but Kendra and Seth had decided to stay at Fablehaven. They were more at home than ever here, and couldn't bear the thought of being separated from the magical world, even for a couple weeks. And even though the Society was in pieces, you could never be too sure.

"But if I do," Kendra responded, sobbing, "then my heart will shatter to a billion shards!" Also for the twelfth time that hour, she felt tears welling in her eyes. _Stay strong, _she told herself.

"Why?" Grandpa asked gently. He rubbed her back in attempt for comfort. _I'll never be comforted again,_ she decided in her mind. _Never, ever, ever._

"Because if I choose Bracken, I will have to spend my entire, long life on the run, and watch my family die around me," she began. Tears streamed freely down her face. "If I choose to stay mortal, I will leave Bracken and myself heartbroken."

"And yet if you did choose Bracken, you'd still be heartbroken," Grandpa mused.

"So true," Kendra agreed, realizing the horrible truth. She wiped the tears on the back of her hand. Her mind was whirling, as if caught in a sandstorm. Her heart was stuck in her throat, and a boulder was wedged in her chest. "I don't know!" She cried, somewhat angry.

"I'll come back in the next half hour if you aren't already down," he told her, stretching his limbs. "Remember, follow your heart."

Kendra didn't look up as the door closed behind him. Slowly, she devised a blurry plan. She fingered the shiny communication coin given by _him._ Taking a deep breath, and figuring out what thoughts to expose, she waited for a response.

_Kendra?_

Yes! He was there! More tears fell, but mostly because of relief than grief. _I need advice…_ she responded hesitantly. She winced, knowing that…

_Kendra, for the twelfth time? _For the tiniest fraction of a second, Kendra thought she could detect irritation in his mind. But he'd never show emotion that plainly, at least the unicorn she knew didn't. But maybe this was a new unicorn. Maybe a unicorn with human spirit. A unicorn with courage to show his true self, a unicorn able to love.

_Yes, Bracken. Twelve seems to be a very common number today._ She nearly choked on her mock happiness. Tears and snot were clogged in her throat, trickling around her stuck-tight heart. It was getting rather slimy.

_I don't know what to tell you._

_ You didn't know last time, either._

_ Look, I'll think about it when I'm not as busy. Talk to Shiara. Then Raxtus, and maybe my sisters, Nygriana or Zangom will let you speak to them. Until then, I will be thinking about what I should tell you. _His thoughts came in a blur. He certainly was feeling blurry. A blur of emotions? What emotions? No, it couldn't be… could it?

Feeling the connection lost, Kendra but the coin away. Find Shiara. Could she order the fairy to appear in the Fairy Queen's name? She had never tried before, and her fairykind ability didn't exactly come with an instructions manual. It couldn't hurt to try.

Feeling rather reluctant to be walking in front of Seth, her parents and everyone, she decided to do a Seth-like thing. Maybe no one had to know she was out there. They could believe she was a crying infant if they wished. But business was to be done, and Kendra wanted it a secret.

Quietly, she opened the window. She placed one quivering foot on the sturdy sill. Truthfully, she was lucky Grandpa didn't have magical security to make sure kids didn't do this kind of stuff. But he didn't, so here she was. She was about ready to back out, but the thought of Seth laughing at her was so humiliating! Looking down, seeing the forty-two foot drop, she gulped nervously. Was she turning into an idiot like her brother? No, he'd do it just for the fun- and danger –of it. She had a purpose, and it wasn't for recreation play.

Taking a final glance at her room, then she squeezing her eyes shut, she let herself fall. She was engulfed by air. Where was up? How far was the ground? Giving a cry of fear, she opened her eyes to find everything was a blur of color around her. The world was smeared! Then it stopped. She felt as though she were hovering.

"Kendra, are you crazy?" Screamed a small, angry voice that she was sure was spoken in Sylvian. But more than anything, it sounded scared.

"I think she's turning into her brother," sneered a less friendly voice.

"Nonsense. Look, she is troubled. We should help our Queen's handmaiden," said the first voice.

"I don't even get a 'thank you' for lending my power?" The other said angrily, and in scorn.

"Thank you. There, are you happy now?"

"Shiara, in the name of the Fairy Queen, I command you and your friend to be quiet," Kendra spoke confidently. There was an instant silence. Then a fairy with blue hair and silver dragonfly wings glided down to her nose level. She looked rather cross, and was red in the face. She looked that, if she could speak, she'd be giving Kendra a lecture.

"You may speak," Kendra murmured with a smile she tried to hide.

"You know, I can tell how you and your brother are related," she huffed. "Anyway, why are you displeased, distressed, worried?"

"Bracken told me-"

"Bracken!" Shiara's friend squealed. "Is the Fairy Prince here?" She began fluffing her rose petal dress and straightening her golden locks of hair. "Does my face look okay?"

Completely ignoring the fairy's second question, she responded. "No." She rolled her eyes. "He suggested I ask Shiara something."

"Not me?" The other fairy gasped. She glared at her blue-haired friend. "He's playing favorites." With that, she stuck her nose in the air, and flew off in a bobble.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry if the last chapter was so short. Since I am new at this, I figured that at least if I accidently deleted it somehow, I would have less to get back. So I have a bad title, and I might make a new one. With school and soccer, there will be less time to type, and so I will update less often. Hope you enjoy!**

** Dawnbright75**

Chapter Two

"Sorry about her," Shiara sighed. "Tazilee can be such a snob!"

"Between you and me, she is one," Kendra agreed.

"So. I hear you have to ask my opinion…" Shiara was looking rather dreamy. Kendra realized with an internal snort that she was thinking of Bracken.

"Yeah, see I need-"

"Wait. Start from the beginning," Shiara ordered. She drifted closer to Kendra and landed on her shoulder. As she got comfortable, she smiled "_Now_ begin."

So Kendra told Shiara about her big decision, her mental conversation with Bracken, and, of course, jumping from the attic. "Now I ask you…"

Shiara sighed. "You jumped out a window forty-eight feet high just to ask a fairy like me for advice? You just had the craziest idea in mystical history!"

"Sorry, but back to the point," Kendra replied. "What do you think I should do?"

"A fairy isn't the most empathetic," Shiara murmured sadly. "It's simply written in our nature. Besides, only you what's best for yourself, Kendra." She stroked her tear-streaked cheek. "Reach deep inside of you. I'll bet you already know the answer."

"I'll bet you a hundred violets I don't," Kendra muttered. But she had to thank Shiara. She had given her some new ideas that could help in the near future. "Thanks anyway. I'll be off to visit Raxtus now. Care to join me?"

Shiara shook her head. "I actually saw him a few days ago. He said he'd be off to Wyrmroost the next day. He's there by now, if everything went well."

"Well, Raxtus is a fairy dragon. Think I could order him by the Fairy Queen's name to be here?" Kendra felt hope sinking. With the less opinions, she'd have less influence. But was that good? Was the answer really within herself?

Shiara was shaking her head. "Raxtus was born from two dragons," she began. "The only reason he's a fairy dragon is because I raised him." Pride filled her sing-song voice. "I doubt it'll work, but you could try!"

Taking a deep breath, and praying with every ounce of belief she had, Kendra said the words. "Raxtus, by the name of the Fairy Queen, I command you to appear right here."

Nothing happened.

"It was worth a try," Shiara sighed.

Kendra felt determination bubbling in her stomach. "I'm off to Wyrmroost." She walked briskly to the house, ignoring all of Shiara's screams of alarm.

"Hello, sweetie," Grandma hailed as she chopped tomatoes. "I didn't hear you come down."

"You couldn't have," Kendra responded. She knew Grandma thought her answer was vague, but she had to do it, no matter how childish it seemed. "Hey, Grandma?"

"What is it, dear?" She asked, not looking up as she prepared dinner.

"What's Aaron Stone's number?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. She sounded as though she knew she was up to something. But luckily, she was not Seth, nut the obedient child, and so she was more trustful. "Okay," Grandma sighed, giving in. "It's 745-269-2058."

Kendra quickly scribbled it down on a notecard. "Thanks!"

She ran upstairs and flung herself onto her bed. Seth was downstairs doing whatever stupid thing he was doing, leaving the room to her. Because she was believed to be mature enough, for her seventeenth birthday she had received a cell phone. Grandpa had caved in when they had said it might come in handy in an emergency. She used her swift fingers to punch in the numbers.

One second passed.

Two seconds.

Three.

Finally, on the fifth second, when Kendra was about to give up, "hello?" It was Aaron!

"Hi," she responded.

"Is this Kendra?" The pilot gasped. "What can I do for you, Ms. Great-Slayer-Of-The-Demon-King?"

Kendra giggled. "Please, don't call me that," she begged. "I need to be flown to Wyrmroost?" She continued, trying to sound confident.

"Why? Who else is coming?" Concern and doubt smothered the man's voice.

"Just me. It's secret Knights of the Dawn stuff," Kendra hoped he believed her. What if he didn't? What would she do then? She was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You have a key?"

A key! How could she forget! She needed a unicorn's first horn, but she could only get that from Bracken, or his sisters. They were busy rebuilding the Fairy Realm, and Kendra didn't want to disturb them with her own troubles.

"Uh… you know, I think you have a good point," she sighed.

"You don't have a key," he guessed.

"Nope."

"Well, good luck with this 'secret Knights of the Dawn stuff'." With that, he hung up.

Failure struck her hard in the face. She opened her mouth in a silent scream of frustration. Her belly was a volcano, wanting to explode. But that boulder kept it bottled up, and it was going to burst. Sighing, she completely gave up for the day. All that effort had exhausted her, and she didn't exactly have a deadline. Well, Agad did have to choose new Eternals sooner or later. In this case, sooner was better than later.

"Kendra, come down!" It was Seth. He sounded incredibly gleeful about something. When that, happened, she wasn't sure she was going to enjoy it.

"No," she yelled wearily back.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairwell. Kendra prepared for another encouragement meeting. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she muttered, rolling onto her belly. Her eyes didn't want to look at the visitor.

The door creaked open. Kendra's eyes widened as when she finally did look up and see who it was.

**A/N If you happen to come across the idea of calling Aaron Stone's number, don't. I completely made it up.**

**Dawnbright75**


	3. Chapter 3: A Nasty Encounter

**N A chapter a day! This is pleasing me very much! Anyway, I'll bet you can tell who's in the doorway! (I can tell you this much: It's not Navarog, he was eaten, and cannot come back no matter how much you wish!) I hope the future chapters won't be too fluffy… but this is a set up to my next chapter, which is really important.**

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Three

"How?" She whispered feebly.

The newcomer smiled. " I'm back."

Kendra felt a wide grin spread across her face. Fireworks burst inside of her. "Bracken, I…"

He embraced her suddenly. "I've missed you."

For a moment they stayed like that, woven together like a flowing autumn scarf. Kendra felt her hands sweating. Was this really happening? Was Bracken truly here, holding her in his arms?

"Tell me everything," he murmured. Kendra felt warmth fill her eyes his gaze met hers. He pulled, away, and she then remembered to breathe.

"I must choose," she whispered. It was hard to say. It wasn't her favorite subject to talk about, so why did he bring it up?

"Kendra, I know that," he sighed, a tad bit impatiently. He _was_ showing more emotion than usual. "I only shared thoughts with you, but never exchanged words. Speak. Tell me things I don't know." His silver-blue eyes gleamed with concern. "Tell me."

Reluctantly, Kendra told him. She told him about staying in her attic bedroom all those long hours. Jumping out the window. Shiara and her friend. (As she mentioned the fairies' admiration for him, he slightly grimaced.) Calling Aaron Stone. And finally, she came to an end about now.

"I could always offer you my horn," he murmured. She felt her skin tingle as his hand brushed hers.

Kendra shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. "That's okay. I think Shiara has the idea. I need to make the decision."

"I'll be here for you," Bracken replied. He grasped her shoulders and sighed. "I cant bear lose you another six months."

"So why are you here?" Kendra asked, changing the subject. "I thought you were busy with the rebuilding."

"I am. But I get a longer break every once in a while." He nudged her playfully. "I'll be staying for, say, around a month."

"The whole month?" Kendra was beginning to feel hyper, her body recuperating with new energy. "You'll be staying here, in the house, for the whole month?"

"You heard me," he responded. A light blush crept onto his cheeks. "I'll be sleeping here, eating here, being here."

"Where will you sleep?" Would he be sleeping in the attic with her? Seth could always move, and it would only be a month. She realized how bad and selfish this sounded, but she just couldn't be away from Bracken even one night! There were other things to think about, however. Such as, would the attic still be safe? He was young for a unicorn, probably Kendra's age. But he really was over millennia years old!

"Well that is rather complicated," Bracken admitted.

"Let's worry about that later," she suggested. Matters like this could wander in the air a little longer.

"Agreed. Want to go for a walk?" Bracken asked.

"Sure," Kendra responded.

"This time, let's not jump from the window," he teased. A playful gleam shone in those silver eyes.

"Of course!" She yelped. "I never want to do that again!"

As they walked down the stairs, they met Seth halfway.

"Hey lovebirds," he greeted. Bracken ruffled his hair, partly from annoyance, and partly for a tease.

"Go find a girlfriend," Kendra retorted.

Seth smirked, but said nothing, and led them down the stairs.

"I'm glad you managed to get him out of there," Grandpa commented. They walked through the living room where everyone was forced to read. Grandpa hadn't allowed a TV in the house yet, although he had given one to the satyrs and other magical creatures. Wasn't that what he was trying to avoid, after all?

"Yeah, we're going for a walk," Bracken responded ever so casually. Kendra didn't know how he did it.

As they passed through the doorway, Kendra felt her family's eyes boring into her back. She felt as though she were on fire. She knew they knew her relationship with Bracken was blossoming _beautifully._ But what did they think it would grow into? A fruit that would bear seeds? I withered bloom? She shrugged off the feeling and thoughts, for only time would truly tell.

For a while they walked in silence. Only the sound of the preserve could be heard. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the naiads' pond. Kendra had been so buried in her thoughts that she hadn't been seeing a thing in the real world. She had no idea if Bracken had said anything to her… if he had, what did he think she was doing?

"We shouldn't have any trouble crossing today," he assured her.

She wanted to ask him how he knew, but she didn't want to seem nosey. Besides, the answer was probably 'I'm a unicorn, and naiads respect us'.

They slowly made their way across the slippery boardwalk. The sky showed the lovely markings of dusk as the stars began to shed their light. The naiads' pond had a serene atmosphere. The creatures that dwelled here were at a perfect bliss. It was wonderful that way.

They were almost the boathouse. But then, out of nowhere, a hand smothered in sickly green slime stretched out of the water. It fingered Kendra's ankle, catching her by surprise. Seeing this, Bracken shoved her onto her face, and the hand let go. He also ended up sprawled on his stomach. It only slowed them, however, because more malicious hands appeared. They pulled Kendra's hair, and pricked her skin with their long nails. She screamed out in pain, and began kicking out at them. But they caught her limbs and tried to drag her under.

"Kendra!" Bracken gasped, leaning over the space that separated them. He was being tormented, too. "Grab my hand!"

She obeyed, and then it felt like a great game of tug-of-war. Where her hand met Bracken's was where a knot was tied to make the rope. "Bracken, you said we wouldn't have any trouble crossing!" She sounded more accusative than she meant, and she tried to apologize with her thoughts. Well, unicorns had faults like humans.

"I meant in the boat," he explained. "I didn't know they'd attack us here!"

She felt her hand sweating. She began to lose her grip on his hand. "I can't hold on!" She whimpered.

"Try," he encouraged.

"I am!" Kendra cried. "Oh, Bracken! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"That's okay. We'll pull through… somehow," he sputtered as his face hit the water.

**A/N Sorry. I lack the talent for writing action scenes. I'll try to work on that.**

**Dawnbright75**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Plans

**A/N So… I guess I'm getting through this faster than I thought. Two chapters posted yesterday! That's a first! School starts on Monday, and I will mostly be posting on Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. On Mondays and Tuesdays and Wednesdays I'm kind of busy.**

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Four

Shiara hovered in the air after Kendra raced inside. She wasn't serious? Going to Wyrmroost? Wasn't her first experience enough? But perhaps there was more to this that beyond her rank. She understood fairies weren't the friendliest of creatures. She knew they were selfish and showoffs. But she felt somewhat different than most others. What was it? Compassion? It was possible.

What really mattered was that this fairykind mortal, the Fairy Queen's handmaiden, was in love with the Fairy Prince. What mattered was that Kendra had to make a choice that would alter the future and the lives of the creatures around her. The fairy pondered on what to do, and for a moment, felt a flash of human spirit. They cared about loved ones. They cared about the consequences of their decisions. They wanted to do what they thought was right. At least, the humans at Fablehaven did. Which was why she felt compassion, or maybe something more, for them. Shrugging off the feeling, she flew off into the trees.

Some hours later, as she helped rosebuds bloom, something stung. Nothing she had ever experienced came close to this. Not even when other fairies acted like snobs, meanies, or criticized her dress. Something was up, and she had to find out what it was.

Blowing a final kiss to the troubled flower, she streaked into the woods, following the feeling. As she neared the naiads' pond, something like knives stabbed her chest. This was where the event was happening, or happened. Slowly drifting forward, she scouted the area. The dryads didn't look bothered. The Fairy Queen's island was clear to her relief.

"Your highness!" She gasped, suddenly sensing the presence of her queen. She bowed quickly. What was she doing here? How was that even possible? She wasn't even that close to the shrine.

_Shiara, thank you. _

"For- for what, my grace?" This certainly was startling. What had she done to deserve a thank you from one of the most powerful beings of life that existed?

_For coming to my son's and handmaiden's rescue. _Love and grief mixed like cake batter in the air. It was as if it were Shiara's own. If only Shiara knew she shared those very feelings.

"Rescue!" She shrieked. "Your highness, what in the Fairy Realm happened?" Terrified, she allowed her eyes to scour the land once more. Then, she saw a splash near the boardwalk. Understanding crept in. "No," she whispered.

_Shiara, go round up the humans, fairies, and perhaps a few dryads. I leave my trust with you._

The Queen's presence was no longer felt. She had left Shiara shaken. The Prince was being drowned? Kendra was being drowned? Without another thought, the fairy turned and raced back toward the yard.

Seth groaned as something like a bee bumped the window for the fifth time. He was eating pretzels while he played the one video game Grandpa had let him have. Screaming in rage, he paused the game and nearly choked on a bit of salt. He went over and pressed his face to the glass. He was surprised to see not a bee, but Shiara. She gestured to the door. Understanding, Seth rushed onto the porch.

Though he couldn't understand Sylvian, or whatever Kendra called it, he knew someone who did. He held up a finger, and beckoned her to follow. After she nodded, he dashed off to the stables.

"Grandpa!" He screamed. "Grandpa, Shiara needs you!"

Almost instantly, Grandpa Sorenson was looming over him and the fairy. "Okay, Seth thanks. I can tell this is really urgent," he gasped before plunging into a complex-sounding conversation with Shiara. To Seth, it was gibberish. Shiara seemed to be following and answering. Grandpa looked stricken, and that was the only thing that kept Seth from being bored.

"Seth, an emergency," he exclaimed, suddenly speaking the language he knew and loved. "Run to the yard and stay on the porch." He talked to Shiara a few moments more before jogging to the house himself.

Sprinting after them, Seth wondered what was happening. If the fairies were concerned, it affected them, right? Sense they were so selfish and all that snobby stuff. But at least there seemed to be an adventure at long last.

When he arrived, a bunch of fairies had gathered in a large group. Some looked dreamy, some looked shocked. Some jealous, and some worried. Seth figured they'd be off to visit Kendra and Bracken next, wherever they had walked to. He wondered if they had smooched yet. Shiara spoke to them, and half of the fairies flew into the woods. They made a quick return with dryads and hamadryads.

"Seth," Grandpa whispered, breathless. "Your sister and Bracken have been abducted by naiads. Stay here, and stay out of trouble."

With that, all the creatures, including Grandpa, rampaged through the trees. Seth, just getting over the shock, joined after a few moments despite his orders. Kendra was being drowned? Where was Lena when you needed her! But that one thought threatened tears. He tried to quench them by having determined thoughts. _Kendra may have slain the Demon King, but I will save her life. _

As the hedges appeared and they entered through the gap, Seth felt something awful in the air. Triumph? Not his own, of course. Naiads' triumph, probably for getting hold of such valuable 'treasures'. He shuddered at the thought of seeing Bracken's and Kendra's corpses.

"Look out, naiads! We will avenge their capture!" Seth hollered.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Grandpa hissed. "And, you just ruined our element of surprise!"

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to lighten the mood," he muttered. He didn't explain why he was there; everyone knew it already. He ignored the glares he received from dryads.

"Attack," Grandpa ordered evenly.

With surprising force, the rescue team surged forward. Seth was shoved near the back. On the Fairy Queen's island, astrids and human-sized fairies emerged from the shrine. They would have some powerful allies.

The dryads and hamadryads surrounded the bigger group. The human-sized fairies and astrids took to the air. Grandpa was in the lead with an astrid and hamadryad. Being in the back, Seth was stuck with the normal fairies.

To his happiness, he noticed for once the fairies weren't mocking him. He realized it was because they were rescuing the _Fairy Prince. _That got a chortle out of him, which finally earned him some mean faces.

They cautiously approached the boardwalk. It was slippery, and Seth slipped more than once. Each time he gritted his teeth. He was the only one having trouble! Why did he always have to look so bad in front of fairies?

Then the hands appeared. They were slick with green slime. Being thin as a fireplace hearth, the boardwalk wouldn't let then walk as a group. They went two-by-two, except the fairies and astrids who flew. The hands reached toward their feet. As one brushed Seth's ankle, he felt the gushiness of the mysterious goop. But he knew this was not good. As fascinating as it seemed, they were under attack.

"Seth Sorenson."

Startled, Seth spun around. He nearly toppled over, only to be grasped by sturdy hands.

"Seth Sorenson," the voice repeated.

Turning more carefully, he saw it was a hamadryad who had spoken. He raised his eyebrows in: _Hey, you're cute! _And _What is it? _

"Look at the water," the hamadryad said. Seth did, and saw two faces. One was scared; the other worried. The two figures reached their hands up, but slimy green hands grabbed them and pulled them back under.

Bracken and Kendra.

**A/N Not a lot happens here. Yeah, it was strange to be in Shiara's POV. But I'll be back in Bracken's next chapter! Also, I'm not sure about the poll. Hopefully it has popped up on my profile.**

**Dawnbright75**


	5. Chapter 5: Lena's Promise

**A/N I messed up two chapters ago. ****_This_**** is the important chapter, not the last one. Anyway, this is where one of my Own Characters comes into play! I'll show her to you in my Author's Note at the end.**

**Same disclaimer as always. I do not own Fablehaven, it's characters, settings, etc. All credit goes to Brandon Mull.**

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Five

Bracken felt Kendra's sweating palms clinging to him. What was he supposed to do? He knew she was depending on him at the moment! Why couldn't he be the unicorn he was born to be? He fingered her hand dearly. So many feelings!

They were being bound to a huge stone by silver chains. The naiads had put some magical enchantment on them to help them breathe, but Bracken was sure they would take it away when he and Kendra least expected it. Only moments ago they had heard pounding on the boardwalk. Who else could it be but a rescue team?

Two naiads, Booglyn and Anylain were guarding them. Both had horrible, piercing green eyes and cruel, twisted faces. Booglyn had bulk, green hair and her skin was a light tan. Anylain was slender, but her face was still menacing. Her skin was pale, and her hair was a deep crimson. They hushed them if they whispered, and jabbed them just for fun. Every once in a while they would leave for a snack. Bracken would describe them as underwater fairies, just bigger, and more vicious.

Many naiads swept past them, probably to intercept the rescue team. He prayed his friends didn't end up like him. Then for sure everything would be lost.

"Kendra?"

Bracken jumped, clanking the chains. Booglyn and Anylain slapped him, so hard it made a red patch of skin. But he tried to show no pain. He realized that he had let so much emotion escape him recently. Maybe it was good, though. One thing he couldn't hide was curiosity. Who had spoken?

"Kendra, is it really you?"

Kendra gasped and grasped Bracken tightly. He felt her quivering, and rubbed her shoulders if it helped any. It probably didn't, to his frustration, and he couldn't think of anything else he could do. He tried sending soothing thoughts.

"Who's… who's there?" Kendra called bravely.

"Kealyn, is that you?" Anylain shouted.

Seaweed could be heard swishing, as if someone was fleeing. Daring his luck, since only Booglyn was here now, Bracken spoke. "Who was that?" He uttered in the smallest whisper. But he knew she had heard.

"Shut up, you brat!" She snarled. At least it was only harsh words, this time, and not any physical punishment. Yet it had gotten him nowhere. The Fairy Prince, captured once more. The Fairy Queen's only son, and he just got getting imprisoned! What a bad reputation. His sisters never had this happen. Even idiots like Katania and Alisha, his youngest of siblings, didn't let this happen to them!

The water stirred. Out of thin air, or water, a girl appeared in front of them. She had chestnut brown hair with a few strands of indigo. Her almond-shaped eyes were the same indigo, with long, black lashes. Her skin was pale, and she wore a sky blue blouse with ivory shorts. Her feet were bear. This puzzled Bracken. She was clearly a naiad, but she dressed so differently!

"Uh, hello?" Kendra whispered.

"Don't worry, Booglyn and Anylain won't hear," the girl responded.

"How do you know?" He challenged, scoring the naiad. She dressed so much like a human, and didn't act like a snob.

"I lit this," the naiad replied. She revealed a long, white candlestick with a flame that glowed amber.

"Security candles burn under water?" Kendra mused. Her eyes filled with wonder. This girl definitely had her awed.

"Yep. Hey, by the way, I'm Kealyn," she hailed. No shaking of the hand, that was the way of the naiad. Kealyn still followed custom traditions.

"I'm Kendra," Kendra said slowly.

Kealyn nodded, like she already knew.

"I'm Bracken," he said stiffly. He didn't trust her a single bit. He had said it out of politeness, being rude wouldn't increase his already-too-low reputation.

"I'm sorry you two got captured," Kealyn apologized. "A couple of my sisters held me back as they dragged you under." She sounded sincere, but it still might be a trick.

"How do you know my name?" Kendra asked.

"Two ways," Kealyn explained. "One, news gets around from the Fairy Realm." She smirked at that, making bot Kendra and Bracken blush. "Second," she breathed deeply. "Is because of Lena."

A long silence followed.

"Lena," Kendra whispered. Her face had paled significantly.

Bracken couldn't help but read her unguarded thoughts. He relayed the events in Kendra's mind. He had already known the housekeeper at Fablehaven had died, but he hadn't known how. This was the naiad that had left the pond for Patton Burgess! This was the naiad that had saved Fablehaven from the shadow plaque. As he saw the events unfold, he felt himself filling with gratitude. What a heroine!

Kealyn was nodding by the time he finished his reading. "After the fairies returned her to the pond," she murmured, "she told me about you humans. I was her best friend, the only one who didn't scorn her for liking the ancient explorer. I joined her in despising the way of drowning people. It doesn't seem very pleasant, which is why I am helping you now." She stared at the sandy ground. "When she left me, I felt utterly alone. When I heard she died, I felt she had abandoned me. But I know it was for the best. Anyway, now that you're here, I have a chance fulfill her promise."

"Her- her promise?" Kendra squeaked, baffled.

"Her promise was to keep the humans at Fablehaven safe no matter what," Kealyn recited. "Although I think she already has succeeded, I will take it to the next level. I know she'd free you, just as I will."

"Wow…" Kendra breathed. "I never knew all that. Th- thanks for telling me."

Bracken said nothing. He was as enthralled as Kendra was, but he wouldn't let his emotions slip. He had to remind himself he didn't even know Lena.

"I'll get you out at the next snack break," Kealyn vowed.

Suddenly, Kendra was out of his arms and into Kealyn's. It didn't bother him; he just had liked the warm feeling of her body.

The three sat in a circle. It was surprising to feel Kendra's and Kealyn's feelings so the same. It was peaceful here, even if they were chained up.

"Any signs of that pesky Kealyn?" Asked an annoyed Booglyn.

"I think I've chased her off," Anylain replied.

_What are they talking about? _Couldn't they see she was right under their noses? Kendra seemed to be thinking the same thoughts.

"It's because of this," she murmured. She pulled a pendant from under her blouse. The only bead was clear and shaped like a teardrop. It looked to be made out of crystal.

"No way," Bracken whispered. He was finally awed. "An invisiblit-stone! Incredible!"

Kealyn nodded. "These rare stones can only be found in certain places," she explained to Kendra. "One of which is in the depths of this very pond."

That was stunning. To be so close to a rare gem… that was not your ordinary home. Of course, Fablehaven was anything _but_ ordinary.

"So _that's_ how they can't see you," Kendra marveled. "Then how can we?"

Kealyn smiled. "I like you. You're exactly how Lena described. I hate Booglyn and Anylain. I choose who sees me."

"That's cool!" Kendra gasped.

"Boogie," Anylain said suddenly. "The snack bell is ringing, and I am hungry."

Boogie. What kind of nickname was that? He wanted to snicker, but held it back. The less emotion shown the better.

"Let's move," Kealyn murmured. "But first, prick your fingers." She held up two oval-shaped clumps with needles pointing out.

"Stingbulbs," Kendra groaned. "Fine." She held out her finger and a drop of blood appeared. Bracken did the same without a complaint. Instead of red blood, he had silver.

"I'm adding a speed spell to help hurry their growth," Kealyn explained when she stalled a little. "I can give them their orders now. Pose as prisoners. Prepare to be drowned, but no matter what, this is your assignment." She motioned them onwards as the stingbulbs hatched and chained themselves in their place.

"What about you?" Kendra asked Kealyn.

The naiad met her eyes. "I am coming to the surface. Lena's promise is fulfilled."

**A/N So my Own Character is Kealyn. She will go by Keala in the future, FYI.**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6: Lena All Over Again

**A/N Note this is a very short chapter. There is not a significant amount of important information. This is just a space-filler, I might say, though it really needs to be added.**

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Six

As they battled from the naiads' grasps, Seth spotted a splash in the water. He saw a girl emerge, and at first he thought she was a human. She dressed so non-mystically. But her indigo eyes gave it all away. She certainly was a naiad, and instantly he hated her. Then he saw Kendra and Bracken following her, hands linked in a chain. Was she helping them? Only one word came to mind. Actually, it was a name. Lena.

"Shiara," he whispered. When he caught the fairy's attention, he pointed to the naiad, Kendra and Bracken. "They got free!"

Shiara chattered in Sylvian to her fellow fairies. They looked excited, then dreamy, and then told Grandpa something. He looked surprised, and Seth couldn't blame him. A naiad helping humans obviously wasn't unheard of, but still was unusual.

The trio approached the boardwalk. Shockingly, the other naiads didn't seem to notice their escape.

"Kendra!" Seth called softly. She looked his way and smiled. She didn't let go of either the naiad or Bracken, but a look in her eyes told him to stay quiet. Bracken brought up the rear, looking non-emotional always.

"Retreat!" Grandpa shouted, loudly. Seth wondered why he didn't yell "Victory!" instead. Maybe to fool the other naiads? Weren't they already fooled enough, like not seeing their sister rescue their captives?

With Grandpa's parting words, the rescue team, naiad, Kendra and Bracken fled the area. They bounded breathlessly back to the house where the astrids, fairies and dryads departed.

"Allow us to adjourn to the meeting room," Grandpa invited. The former naiad nodded, her face betraying any fear. Why had she given up her immortality? Did she love a mortal, just as Lena had?

In the meeting room where Grandma and Dale were waiting, a wizard also sat. Seth recognized him as Agad, the wizard who granted immortality to the five Eternals. "Greetings," he murmured. "In have come to hear Kendra's decision."

Seth glanced at his sister. She had paled; her mouth gaped wide. Her trembling hands were pressed into Bracken's. The former naiad looked slightly baffled, but still was calm and said nothing.

"I- I don't know," Kendra whispered.

"Give her a few more weeks," Seth begged. He paused, startling himself and everyone around him. He couldn't believe he had just said that. After all, this was her problem, not his!

"This decision is an important one," Agad answered. "I must set a close deadline, for the great prison Zzyxz must not open again."

"Five weeks," Kendra insisted.

"Two," Agad countered.

"How about four?" Bracken chipped in. "That's how long I will be staying."

"Have we reached a fair deadline," Agad asked, turning to Kendra. His eyes shone with disapproval. Seth could tell he really wanted his answer _now._

"We have," Kendra sighed sullenly.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the wizard murmured. "I give you a warm farewell, and hope that you make the right choice." With that, he stepped out the door. He hopped aboard Camarat, his dragon brother, who spiraled higher and higher until he could not be seen.

"An interesting conversation," Grandma uttered. "Agad can usually never be swayed."

Dale cleared his throat. "May I ask who you have brought into the house?"

Seth nodded. "And how did you get passed the naiads' security?"

Kendra smiled. "This is Kealyn, but she prefers to go by Keala with us." Everyone gave the indigo-eyed girl a pleasant smile. "She didn't like the ways of drowning people, so she came with us."

"Why didn't you just exit the pond before?" Grandpa asked.

Keala shrugged. "I didn't know where I'd go. I had a better chance of surviving if I came directly with you. When Kendra and Bracken were captured, I let them go because of a promise Lena made. She would've let them go, but since she wasn't there, I did."

Silence followed her words. Then Seth whispered, "you knew Lena?"

"I did."

"You aren't in love with anyone… are you?" Grandpa asked. "Lena had heartbreak after he died…"

"I know. I understand the consequences of being half-mortal," Keala responded. "But I also recognize the rewards. Such as having feelings." She pointed a narrow gaze at Bracken, who blushed.

"Well, Keala, may I guarantee you as a resident of the house?" Grandpa asked.

"Uh… sure," she replied. "If I were human, I'd be about Kendra's age."

"You could also be a Knight of the Dawn," Grandma added. A twinkle shone in her eyes.

"Really!" Keala gasped. "I've only dreamed of that!"

"Wonderful," congratulated Grandpa. "I expect you will soon be well known among our ranks."

"Keala," Seth began. "Will you ever miss being a full naiad?"

The beautiful girl met his gaze evenly. "No."

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7: Sister

**A/N Ah… finally! Things will be revealed at last! I love this chapter! May the romance begin!**

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Seven

"You can borrow my suit," Kendra offered. "Grandpa and Grandma can probably buy you a new one around next week."

Keala nodded her thanks. Kendra had called her parents, and the Sorensons had decided to adopt Keala. The government didn't know she existed… of course; the government was oblivious to all the minor people. Or the people who dealt with magical creatures. Bracken had said as soon the unicorns had come to agreement, they would magically create Keala birth papers and such.

"Race you to the pool!" Seth exclaimed. He took of like a rocket toward the pool.

"You'll lose," Kendra called to him. She turned to her adopted sister. _She might need color lenses._ "Let's beat him!"

"You bet," she cried, and dashed of before Kendra could respond. She was already in the pool before Kendra beat a panting Seth. She enjoyed the coolness of the water, and how peaceful it felt.

"Hey, no fair," Seth grunted. He bent over his knees. "You two are older, and Kealyn- sorry, Keala –is half-naiad."

"She was built for water," Kendra replied. "It's impressive that she can beat you in a land race."

"Oh, shut up," he muttered.

"Is that any way to speak in front of a unicorn?"

Kendra grinned. "Hi, Bracken."

"Hey." He was wearing a silver suit with a navy lightning bolt down the middle. It was so much more graceful looking compared to Seth's swim shorts. Looking much more dignified, Kendra realized he must have had an expert fairy tailor make that for him. It was simply magnificent.

"Impressive suit," Keala commented.

"It's so mystical," Kendra countered. She found herself competing with her new sister for attention… or maybe something more. She was sort of hoping she wouldn't have sibling arguments with Keala, but apparently that was impossible. Apparently everyone, including millennia-year-old children acted like five-year-olds sometimes. Except Bracken. He was way too polite.

Bracken winked at Kendra. She felt touched, knowing he still liked her best. Seth was just barely holding in a chuckle. Keala seemed to notice both reactions, but didn't blow.

"Anyone want to race?" Keala asked instead. Kendra recognized this method. She was probably faster in the water than on her feet, and she was incredibly fast on land. She would be impressing Bracken with her speed. Kendra couldn't help but be reminded of Tazilee, Shiara's friend who was jealous because of lack of attention.

"Sure, I bet I'll beat you this time," Seth smirked, his facing looking completely up to the challenge. Keala grinned, while Kendra internally groaned. Seth would look like a slug compared to the half-naiad.

"Kendra," Bracken murmured hesitantly, jerking her out of her thoughts. "May I… may I speak with you?"

"Sure." She followed him to one of the decorative benches. Many fairies flew up to them, and Kendra noticed Tazilee among them. But for once, the great Fairy Prince waved them away. That action earned him several gasps of shock.

"No matter what Keala tries," he began, not meeting her eyes, "no matter what, I will always choose you." Kendra once again felt her heart in her throat. "Kendra, you might have already guessed, but I need to confirm your hopes." He swallowed, and Kendra felt her breathing quicken. "I… I… Kendra, I…"

"Bracken!" Shrieked a voice. It was Keala. "Bracken, did you see me, did you? I beat Seth by like, a mile! What are you doing?" Kendra sensed alarm in her cry. She then realized just how much Keala wanted him. She showed it with every breath she took. When she had first met them, she had barely paid any attention to him. Now he _was_ her attention.

"Never doubt my… my…" Bracken tried to assure her. He just couldn't say it. But that didn't mean he didn't, because she couldn't either, and she knew she did.

"I know," she whispered, perhaps with more affection than she had meant. Keala didn't glare, just smiled rather tightly. She walked over to Kendra as Bracken entered the pool.

"I understand what is going on between you and Bracken," she murmured. "I admit, I envy your easy relationship, so may I add a little spice?"

Kendra only glowered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" she grinned. "But I promise, he will always be yours." She jogged back to the pool.

Promise. She had kept Lena's promise alive. She could easily keep this one, the consequences didn't necessarily involve risking lives. But she could take hers to win Bracken, if she was that serious… and stupid.

Sighing only to herself, Kendra followed back to the pool.

Later that day, when everyone else was in the house, Kendra sat on the same bench Bracken had invited her to. She listened to the fairies' talk, wincing at all the comments… except one.

"I hear the Prince has a new favorite," one announced.

"Yeah, that naiad girl," sneered another.

"Poor, lonely Kendra. Abandoned by her fairytale prince," one said sarcastically.

"Well I heard Bracken was about to tell her he…" Tazilee began. Kendra was surprised to hear the fairy defending her, though she probably didn't realize it. She was only trying to show off. But still, it gave her a boost of confidence. He was oing to tell her. He was.

"He wasn't!" Gasped a fairy with pink skin.

"He was," Tazilee confirmed.

"No way!" Shrieked another.

"I think I may faint," sighed one more.

Kendra stopped listening after that. She just hoped that, one day, her relationship _would_ blossom and bear fruit. She knew she could do it. She just had to get passed Keala.

**A/N More competition… how beautiful!**

**Dawnbright75**


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

**A/N ** **So this time I've done this a little differently. I copied it off my notes, pasted it here, and now... Yeah. Did it work okay? Please PM me ifa you notice any big change you think could be from that switch. **

**I don't own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75 **

Chapter Eight

The noise of football faded into the background. Kendra sat in the kitchen with her back to the window. Grandpa was in the stables with Dale, Seth played football with Newel and Doren, Bracken got stuck swimming with Keala, Mom and Dad went shopping with Grandma. Kendra was left alone in the house. It was quiet, and gave her time to think about her decision. Only one element had been added: Keala.

She was a mystery to her. Naiads didn't worship unicorns like fairies did, but they did have a small admiration for them. Keala wasn't a normal naiad, for she had left the water on her own will, and so... Kendra just hadn't known what to expect. They had asked her if she loved, and she had said no. Lena had had heartbreak only because her love was mortal. Keala's wasn't. He was a unicorn, and might not live forever, but Keala wouldn't either. She'd only outlive the ordinary human.

If Kendra chose Bracken, her love would be secure. Keala wouldn't have him. But she'd have to watch everyone else she loved die while she lived. It was almost as unbearable as the guilt she had felt when she had been the only one to escape Muriel. Except this time it had a catch. They would die, and Kendra couldn't do anything about it. Also, she would be an Eternal. She would have to spend her life in hiding, and her job was to stay alive. She couldn't really have a family, she could only have Bracken.

If she chose to stay mortal, (as mortal as a fairykind teenager could get) she would give up her love to Keala. Sense she was now her 'sister', Bracken would still be invited to the house. She'd be tortured for the rest of her life, or until Keala got bored with him.

That's what bothered her most. Whichever she chose, whether it was labeled 'love' or not, she'd still choose heartbreak. The consequences were huge. Live immortal, watch others die, spend your life on the run. Or stay mortal, and let your love dreams perish. Not a choice a normal human could endure.

Part of her wanted to choose Bracken and be able to stick her tongue out at Keala. But another part didn't want to live that way. She wanted to live a free life. As an Eternal, you are practically locked in a cage of immortality, and wherever you run, you will always be doomed to be cornered.

The door creaked open before Kendra could fire another bullet across her mind battlefield. She hoped it was Dale or Grandpa, because she didn't feel like having anyone talk to her, even Bracken. But it was them, with Keala dripping water onto the hardwood floors.

"Hi," Kendra muttered.

"Hello, Miss Sullen Face," Keala responded with a smirk. She casually brushed an indigo strand back behind her ear. "We'll be on the second floor if you need us."

Bracken had decided to sleep in an extra bedroom on the second story just to be safe. Keala had done the same, for she had been around hundreds of years. They had next door rooms, and shared a bathroom between them. Lucky, Kendra thought. Suddenly, she wished she were older. Just one more year, though, and she'd be eighteen, officially a young adult.

Glad to be left alone once more, Kendra noticed a glimmer on top of the refrigerator. Curious, but cautious, she approached the object. She was just tall enough that I'd she stood on her toes she could see and reach whatever was up there. She had always kept it a secret on case of scenarios like this. Peering at what she was seeing, she gasped. It was a pendant with a teardrop diamond. Keala's invisiblit-stone! Kendra hadn't noticed whether she was wearing it or not last time she had seen her. It could be a trick. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe Kendra could sneak up on Keala and Bracken and spy. No, Kendra wasn't that kind of person. Keala wouldn't like that, and she'd blame her.

Still drained of hope, Kendra trudged up the stairs to the second floor. She found Bracken's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered a voice that certainly wasn't the unicorn's but the former naiad's.

Hesitantly, Kendra opened the door. She didn't know why, but she had this feeling something was wrong.

"Kendra, you may come in." The voice was so calm and icy it made Kendra freeze. It wasn't Bracken, he wouldn't do this to her unless he we're possessed. No kind of blix could hold power over a unicorn. It had to be Keala.

"Keala," she called. "Is everything okay?"

"Kendra, I said you can come in."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Kendra quickly opened the door and stepped aside. She remembered the trap the dark brownies had set during the shadow plaque. She noticed a stuffed elephant sitting around in the hall, and grabbed it. She threw the animal into the room. Before she could blink, she saw a silver swords empale it's stomach. She knew then it was time to run.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking Help

**A/N I'm hurrying to finish this before school. I didn't have time to thoroughly edit, but I'll do that this afternoon if I get the chance. I just want to get this chapter up!**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Nine

She couldn't believe it. She had wanted to kill her. There was a killer in Bracken's bedroom. A killer. That killer was a former naiad, and her new sister.

She scampered down the stairs, her feet a blur. She nearly tripped as she reached the main floor. Racing for the door, she knew she had to find refuge away from the house. Quickly, she scribbled a note for her parents, grandparents, Seth and Dale. She his it under a pyramid of stones near the brownie door, her secret messaging place she shared with Seth. This was the first time she had ever used it, and suddenly she appreciated her brother's thinking. Making sure she was still within the wifi zone, she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket. Punching in the numbers, she prayed she'd have better luck this time.

"Arron? Arron!" She whispered desperately.

"Is this Kendra again?"

"Oh, thank the heavens. Arron, I am being chased by a naiad who wants to kill me. Don't ask questions. Meet me... Somewhere," she gasped, speaking quickly. She hoped he was soaking it all in.

"Okay. I'll pick you and your folks up at the airport." He sounded serious. To her relief, he knew this wasn't a joke.

"No! That's too far, and it's only me," Kendra realized how bad this sounded. She was abandoning her family and Bracken. Bracken! That was his bedroom! Had Keala not really loved him, Kendra was sure he would end up like that elephant.

"Fine, I'll pick you up in front of your old school," Arron's voice was fading. "Try to be there in two hours at the latest. In currently in France, but I could get there in ninety minutes. Good luck, and hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Bye," she responded, and hung up. Checking her watch, she saw it was about two forty-five. Making sure her shoes were tied tight, and tying her hair back, she set out with a jog. She was near tears as she passed through the gates of Fablehaven.

She was halfway there when she stopped near a fast food restaurant. Only stopping for water, she hopped in and back out. Sprinting made it take thirty more minutes to get to the parking lot of the school. She scoured the area, making sure there was no sign of Keala. She was fast, but the former naiad was faster.

There was a sudden roar. Looking up, she saw a small, private jet soaring overhead. She clasped her hands together, pleased how fast Arron's jet could fly. It landed, and Kendra wasted no time at all climbing on. To her relief, it truly was Arron driving, not a phony duplicate or replacement.

"Hey, Arron," she hailed.

"I'm sorry to hear you've been chased by a murderer," he answered. "That's awful luck. Now where do you think we you will be safe?"

"Do you know where I can meet up with Trask and Elise?" She asked. "Or Warren and Vanessa or Tanu and Mara?"

"I can certainly make those arrangements," he assured her, taking flight. "You can talk to them, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Arron," she sighed. "I was really scared."

He handed her a paper. "Here are the numbers."

She accepted the numbers and decided to try to stay with Warren and Vanessa.

"Hello?"

"Is this Warren?" She asked.

"I don't know, do I sound like Warren? And is this Kendra?" He had that same silly tone of voice. But Kendra knew this was going to turn serious.

"Warren, it is you!" Do I sound like Kendra?" She returned the tease, but was itching to get to business.

"Okay, I'm glad to know its you," he murmured. "But I can tell you want to get down to business."

So Kendra told him everything, starting with her decision and ending with Keala's betrayal. He listened throughout the whole thing, making grunts and humphs.

"So this naiad girl rescues you, falls in love with Bracken and tries to kill you?" Warren confirmed.

Kendra swallowed. "Yes." What she hadn't told him was that Bracken was really going to tell her. Now he may even be laying in a lifeless heap under his own guest bed. Maybe if she had been brave and stayed, she could've found out what happened. But no, she had to cower out. "I was wondering if I could stay with you," she began again.

"You're always welcome," Warren said. "Where are you right now?"

"On Arron Stone's jet," she responded.

"Is he driving you?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You didn't think I'd steal it, did you?"

"Nah, it's just that it might be something I'd attempt," he sighed, making Kendra roll her eyes again.

"Tell him to meet us in India," he told her. "Near the Girl Scout WAGGGS center, Sangam. It means joining together or something."

"Okay," she answered. "Tell Vanessa I said hi."

"Do you say hi to me?"

"Hi."


	10. Chapter 10: Joining Together

**A/N Triple update! Don't you live those? I know these chapters are shorter, but I reserve the right to stop it whenever I wish. Hope you don't mind that too much. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. The brilliant Brandon Mull does. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Ten

Vanessa Santoro sat in front of a building known as Sangam in India. A man paced a few feet away, while she sat on a bench in the shade. She couldn't imagine how the young man, Warren, could pace so much out under the beating sun. Maybe boys had it easy, like maybe they had some special heat defying power. Or it could be a human thing.

"Any sign of them?" She called.

Warren shook his head, showering her with beads of sweat. Disgusting. "They should be landing in minus two minutes."

Vanessa, the narcoblix, sighed heavily. Shielding her her eyes from the sun, she scanned the sky. There was no shadow of a jet on the ground, and no shape in the sky. She was getting restless now. Kendra had said a naiad was attempting to kill her. Had she caught up? Had Kendra and Arron already perished?

At last, a dark shape overshadowed the ground. "They're here," Warren announced. Vanessa chuckled. As if she hadn't already known. That's what she liked about him. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Yet he was brave, loyal and a risk-taker.

Two humanoid figures exited the private jet. Warren was already racing toward them. Vanessa slowly got up and followed. Kendra and Warren were engaged in a hug. Vanessa felt awkward, like she was invading a private conversation.

"Welcome to Sangam!" Greeted Warren. "And India. We're just hanging out in front of this WAGGGS Girl Scout center. It's unlikely anyone will suspect us to be here."

"Hi," Vanessa hailed. "It's good to see you again. Sorry for here the reason you're here, though."

"Yeah, it's not a happy occasion," Kendra agreed. "We have to get Bracken out of there. I'm almost sure Keala will murder him next."

"As long as she doesn't make a move on the treaty or your grandparents or Seth, I will be fine," Vanessa said, maybe harsher than she meant it to be. Bracken was a unicorn, she was a blix. There was a strong rivalry between the species. Not that Vanessa sent ill wishes, but she just kept to her kind's custom.

Kendra scowled. "Bracken will NOT die," she declared. "You can't stop me from saving him.

Vanessa was taken aback. Kendra had never shown such ferocious caring for the Fairy Prince. She certainly had a strong liking for him. And vice-versa. She probably shouldn't have said that. Now Kendra had something against her, and she didn't like that feeling.

"Kendra," Warren began. "Vanessa didn't mean it like that. She just meant..."

"Yes she does," Kendra countered.

"Has he told you yet?" Warren asked, softening his voice.

Kendra bowed her head. "He tried. I know he tried."

Warren looked surprised. Vanessa understood his thoughts. Bracken never expressed his feelings like that. He must be serious about this relationship. A unicorn and a fairykind mortal... Completely unheard of. But that is what brought Kendra into this mess.

"I can't believe it," she muttered.

"He will not die," Kendra repeated.

"We will go back for him," Warren promised. "Let's get the crew. Then we'll make our move."

Vanessa sat next to Kendra as Warren made calls for reinforcements. Kendra was staring into space, and Vanessa gazed into her lap. Feeling awkward, she tried to make conversation.

"Sure is hot, huh?" She said.

Kendra nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry that i said that I didn't care..." she trailed off, seeing Kendra wasn't listening.

Then the fairykind sighed. "That's okay, Vanessa. It's part of your nature. I can't fully blame you for that. I'm sorry for getting mad." She didn't meet her eyes.

She sure is growing into a woman, Vanessa thought. She would be a good mother, and she could see why Bracken liked her. But what made Kendra attracted to him? Horrified, she wondered what made Warren attracted to her.

"Trask, Elise and Mara will be able to make it," Warren announced, stalking over to them. "Tanu didn't confirm, but he said he might be late if he comes at all."

"What's he so busy doing?" Kendra wondered.

"Potion stuff," Warren explained. "I didn't really understand his big vocabulary."

"Oh, you are such an uneducated fool!" Vanessa teased, slapping him playfully. Kendra rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"When can Trask and everyone get here?" Kendra asked.

"They won't have the time," someone behind them answered. It was a female voice. Slowly coming to her senses, Vanessa turned and saw...

Keala.


	11. Chapter 11: Keala's Return

**A/N I am sort of pasting this from my iTouch, so my spelling might not be as accurate. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Eleven

Kendra halted. Keala? Was it really her? How did she get here? How did she track them down? So many questions! But the obvious soon revealed itself. A fight was about to take place.

"Keala," she whispered.

The former naiad smirked. "Any last words, Kendra?" She sneered.

"Leave her alone," Warren exclaimed.

"Don't do this," Kendra pleaded.

"Oh, I will," she smiled a shark-like grin. "May I finish this?" She unsheathed a silver sword, and before anyone knew what was happening, she disappeared.

"That made," Warren began. "No sense."

"Is she still here?" Vanessa asked. She looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Something flickered at the edge of Kendra's vision. It was a humanoid figure, clutching a sword. In other words, it was Keala. Within an instant, she was gone again.

"Guys," Kendra gasped, realization creeping in. "Guys, she has her invisiblit-stone!"

Warren looked confused. "But those no longer exist."

Kendra shook her head. "If it didn't exist, I wouldn't be here."

"That's right," Vanessa murmured. "That's how you escaped the naiads."

"Those naiads," Warren corrected. "Not this one."

"Our best hope is to flee," Vanessa decided. "If we can't see our enemy, it's not a good thing."

"That's true," Warren agreed.

"But she's fast," Kendra warned. "You have a motorcycle or anything?"

"Will this do?"

Being surprised for only a second, Kendra turned. It was Trask, Mara and Elise with three motorcycles, all with side cars. "Yeah, that'll work," she accepted.

Quickly, all three climbed in a car. Kendra was paired with Elise, Warren got Trask and Vanessa got Mara. Kendra had just gotten settled when they began speeding away.

"Put your helmet on," Elise screamed over the roaring wind. Looking around, Kendra saw a lime green helmet with a yellow lightning bolt down the center.

"This ugly thing?" She gasped. Elise didn't seem to hear. Sighing, Kendra put her helmet on just in time to see the sky go dark.

"This is odd," Elise muttered. "In India it is the middle of the day. But now I can barely see a thing!"

To Kendra, the world was only dim, but not dark. That was only because of her fairykind power. If, however, all the portals connecting the human world to the Fairy Realm collapsed, she'd be a normal teenager. The thought was not appealing. She would not be able to naturally see magical creatures, nor would she be able to understand fairy languages. No more seeing in the dark.

"You shall pay, humans!" Declared an icy voice somehow magically magnified. Even though she knew it was Keala, she knew it also wasn't. It wasn't her voice. It was how she spoke back at Fablehaven. It sent chills down her back.

"What have you done to Bracken?" Kendra screeched, hoping 'Keala' would hear her.

"I have plans for him," whispered a menacing voice that sounded much closer than before.

"I don't think she heard you," Elise commented.

Kendra furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Elise didn't respond. Kendra sat quietly in the side car until suddenly... They stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Asked Kendra, now able to talk normally.

"I don't know what you mean," Elise yelled, still as if the engine were running. "But I can tell you this much. Something's not right. We passed that tree twice now." She pointed to a leafless tree. It also looked lifeless.

Then everything plunged into pure blackness.

As soon as it fell, the strange darkness lifted. They were in a whole other part of India by the look of it. Only light sand sprinkled the ground, instead of endless grains like earlier. There were more trees, and defiantly more wildlife. Birds and frogs could be heard in the distance. The air was humid, not like the dryness like before.

"See, Kendra, I was getting bored. So I decided to bring you and your friends right to the point."

"Keala," Kendra muttered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Trask said from behind her.

"That was weird," Warren added. "The world got blurry, and then we end up here."

"Where is here?" Vanessa gasped. "Are we still in India? Are we even on Earth anymore?"

"I sure hope we are," Elise muttered. "I don't like being in supernatural worlds."

"Come on, guys," Mara said. "Let's find a way out of here."

"Wait!" Kendra exclaimed as her companions started scouting the clearing they were in.

"What is it, Kendra?" Warren called. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Well... All I know is that somehow Keala brought us here," Kendra explained. "She's been talking to me."

"Is she saying anything now?" Trask asked.

"Fight and win, and you can return to Fablehaven unharmed. Fight and lose, and you die here. Alone. With no pony boy around to save you."

Pony boy. That was Bracken's least favorite insult which meant... She didn't really love him. She would probably kill him next, if she hadn't already.

"She says that..." she trailed off, seeing confused expressions on their faces.

Keala chuckled cooly. She hadn't yet appeared, which made Kendra edgy. "Dear Kendra. Now, whenever you speak, your friends here it as gibberish. I figured that it would be an unfair fight with six against one. I will tell them what is happening. What is happening is that you will be engaged in a fight with me. On your own."

Kendra paused. A fight with her? Keala was fast on land and water alike. She was strong, brainy and terrifying. Kendra was mildly fast. She was fairykind. She hoped she was brave.

"Okay, Kendra." Keala's voice returned. "Are you ready?"

Kendra swallowed. She thought about Trask, Mara, Elise, Vanessa and Warren. About both sets of grandparents, Dale, her parents and Seth. She thought of Bracken, who's fate was a mystery at the moment. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12: A Taste Of Power

**A/N I told you I once was a Girl Scout, right? WAGGGS stands for World Assotiation of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twelve

"Excellent," Keala murmured. A thin bolt of lightning illuminating the dark-as-dusk sky. When she finished blinking, Kendra saw that Keala had appeared before her eyes. Well, sort of Keala.

She had the same body shape, lithe and slim. But her chestnut hair had turned black. Her indigo eyes were tinted red. Her pale skin was strangely a grayish green, and her face was twisted with hate.

"I am stripping you of your weapons," she told Kendra, revealing yellow teeth. Some were brown, and some were missing. Kendra reeled back in disgust.

"But why?" Kendra choked out. "Will you have weapons?"

Keala shook her head. "Now that wouldn't be a fair fight, would it, dear? No, we will fight with tooth and claw." She began trembling, and before Kendra knew what was happening, Keala had transformed into a snarling cougar. Kendra flinched, thinking of those many rotting fangs.

"Will you be fighting... As a cat?" Kendra whimpered. She felt her sword, daggers and archery set disappear from their hiding spots in her clothing. "Will I get my weapons back?"

"I will be fighting as I am now," Keala answered. She was a human again. "And yes, I will return your weapons." She chortled evilly. "That is, if you come out alive. Now, enough delay. Do you have any unanswered questions left in your miserable self?"

Kendra shook her head.

"Good. We shall begin... Now." Quickly, Keala lunged. She had wrestled with Seth, and that was the only experience she had of 'tooth and claw' fighting. She hoped it was enough. Kendra twisted to protect her left side, careful to stay on balance in case she need to shift her weight. But she could not stay on the defensive forever. Eventually she'd have to attack, and attack and win. However, Dark Keala still resembled Keala. Keala had once been a friend, and then a sister. Now she was a foe. But this was for Bracken, not Keala. Keala had betrayed her family. She remembered Vanessa, though. She had done pretty much the same. But now she was on the good side. Could Keala be possessed? She wasn't familiar with how possessing naiads worked, but with magic, anything was possible.

Keala charged to her right. At the last possible second, Kendra shoved her onto her unprotected left side. Keala toppled, but pivoted so that now she was on top. She pushed Kendra's face into the sand.

"You know Kendra, you have always been such a hero," she murmured. "I will admit I envy that. But now, I will come from behind. Because you will now die with your blood on my hands."

"You have no weapons," Kendra whispered defiantly, struggling under her former sister's grasp.

"I have power," Keala declared.

"And I have heart," Kendra shouted, throwing Keala off.

The former naiad looked startled. Sighing, her face returned to normal. Her hair turned chestnut, and her eyes were normal. Her skin was it's pale self again. "This isn't how it seems," she whispered, a helpless gleam in her indigo eyes. Then, the dark naiad was back. The world began to swirl, and they were suddenly back at Fablehaven.


	13. Chapter 13: Homingcoming

**__****A/N Sorry, this is short. So was Chapter Twelve. Anyway, I will be updating a lot more often now that I've figured out how to update from my iPod. Hopefully that will make up for it. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Thirteen

"What just happened?" Elise gasped. They had appeared in the dining room in the middle of dinner. The Sorensons, Larsens, Dale and Seth gawked at them.

"Uh, hi!" Greeted Warren.

"Hello..." Grandpa said. "Where did you appear from?"

"A supernatural world," answered Elise.

"Another dimension," exclaimed Trask at the same time.

"Keala brought us there," Kendra added. More hesitantly, she asked, "Where is she? And where is..." She trailed off, not seeing the unicorn at the table.

"Why did you run off?" Marla cried. "You only said 'I have to go' in your note. Never, never do that again."

"Mom, Keala tried to kill me," Kendra whispered.

Marla suddenly became angry. "How dare you accuse your adopted sister of attempted murder!" She screamed. "Kendra, I thought you were much more mature than that!"

"But she did, Mom," Kendra pleaded innocence.

"Did she, Trask?" Grandma Larsen asked.

"She did," he answered. "I trust Kendra."

Kendra smiled at him gratefully, sending him a silent 'thank you.'

"Elise, do you agree?" Grandma Sorenson added.

"I do," she respondded.

"As do we all," Vanessa announced.

"Marla, we've got five eye witnesses," Grandpa said gently. "Keala also ran off, you know."

"I suppose you could be right," Marla sighed. "I just want my family to be happy. And safe. But still, Kendra, you shouldn't run away like that."

"Sorry, Mom." Kendra hung her head.

"Hand over your cell phone."

"What?" Kendra shrieked.

"Give it, Kendra," said Marla, in a tone of voice that meant: 'don't you argue with me, young lady'.

"Mom, it saved me!" Kendra protested. "Without it, I wouldn't have been able to call Arron Stone."

"Kendra."

"Fine," Kendra screamed as she stormed out of the room. She was headed upstairs to the second floor. Halfway up, she heard Seth snickering at the dinner table. But now, to take her mind off it, she was going to find Bracken.

"Wait, Kendra!" It was Warren, and it was behind her.

"What is it?" Kendra snapped, still burned for being punished. Her mother was playing favorites. Keala was her favorite child now. But that child had tried to kill her!

"We're going to help you look for Bracken," Vanessa added. The rest of the crew was behind Warren.

"Stan said that he was last seen going upstairs with Keala," Elise told her. "He said he's probably in his room."

They crept along the hallway, quiet as a lizard. When they reached the door, they gently pushed the door open and sidestepped in case of flying arrows. The first thing Kendra noticed was the stuffed elephant. The sword had gone all the way through its stomach. Stuffing littered the floor like blood.

"Here goes," Warren whispered. He stepped forward, and disappeared around the corner. He didn't come back.

"I'm going in," Elise decided. She tied a rope around her waist. "Pull me out in thirty seconds."

Kendra set her watch. "Got it."

Elise went in. Apparently, the rope wasn't needed, because she hopped right back out. "He's not on the floor," she reported. "But there's silver stains on the floor." Her voice was quivering. "Warren's investigating further."

"No traps?" Vanessa asked.

"None that we've seen."

"I'll need a stick," Trask said. He produced a cane from his backpack. "We're going in."

Mara glanced at Kendra. "You don't have to come."

Kendra shook her head. "That's alright." She was going to help Bracken. She wasn't going to coward back and hide. This was important. A rescue mission in her own house.

Expecting the worst, Kendra stepped through the door.


	14. Chapter 14: Silver Blood

Chapter Fourteen

The room was a mess. The bed was messed up, and dirty clothes were flung into random places. One of the closet doors hung on an awkward angle. Warren was rummaging inside of it. The floor was carpeted with stuffing, and drops of silver was everywhere.

Silver stains, silver blood. Kendra remembered escaping the Living Mirage preserve. They had gone through something known as The Beckoning Grove. Warren had wrestled with Bracken for fatal fruit. He had made the unicorn's nose bleed. It hadn't bled red blood. It had bled silver.

Tears threatened to flood, but she but she bit them back. There was a job to be done, and she would do it. She would find Bracken.

She didn't know where to begin. Elise had decided to guard outside the door. Mara had the single window in the room. The rest of the crew carried weapons as they shifted through the debris. There was no evidence of the unicorn, although there was a fight.

"Hey guys," Vanessa called. "I think I found him!"

Warren came and stood next to her. They peered under the bed. "You think? I think you knew it was him."

Kendra joined them. It defiantly was him. Him, with a gash across his chest. It started between his shoulder and his neck and lasted just above his belly. His breathing, he was alive, was shallow, and his face was pale. His lips were chapped, and his eyes were glazed.

"That's him," Trask agreed. "C'mon, guys, let's get him outa here."

They hauled him downstairs as gently as they could. Halfway down, they found he was incredibly light. Probably because he was a unicorn. They carried him the rest of the way.

"Oh, good," began Grandpa. "You found him.

"Is the unicorn okay?" Seth asked.

"Obviously not," Dale commented. "You should get him back to the Fairy Realm. Unicorns are among the best healers in the world."

"We'll be doing that right away," confirmed Trask. "But Kendra will have to take him to the island."

"I don't know," Kendra said. "I think returning the Fairy Prince home would be an exception, right?"

Warren shook his head. "Humans have never been welcome in the Fairy Realm. It's better safe than sorry. I don't want to risk anyone turned to dandelion seeds."

"Okay," Kendra breathed. "I'll face the naiads."

"We'll carry him there and lay him in the boat," Trask told her. "You'll do the rest."

As they said their farewells, Kendra pondered on her future ordeal. First she'd have to get across the pond without any trouble. Then she'd have to find a way to get Bracken through the portal. Then she'd have to make it back. Safely. But she was doing this for Bracken. No one knew how much time he had left. Maybe he was internally healing himself by the second. Maybe his spirit was too weak to fix anything and needed magical help. Either way, it was probably better for him to be among his own kind.

She couldn't help but think about his visit. It was mostly miserable. Almost being drowned, Keala hogging him... But there were good parts, too. Such as when he was telling her... He was, wasn't he? He just couldn't say it. So she would.

Kendra led the way through the woods. They passed the hedges surrounding the pond, and walked along the boardwalk. To their relief, no naiads tried to drown them. At the end of the boardwalk they entered the boathouse and Kendra got into a canoe. Trask lay Bracken at the bottom.

"Bye, good luck!" Elise called. The other people sent their good wishes. Kendra waved back.

"I'm gonna need all the luck I can get," she muttered. With that, she paddled out if the boathouse and into the pond.

It was a quiet evening. No naiads tugged on the boat. They were almost to the island, almost a few feet left to go, when the boat stopped. Then it suddenly zipped backward. Kendra winced at the sound of Bracken hitting his head in the side of the boat. They had lain a blanket under him to keep him from getting muddy.

She had to lean to balance the weight. The low center of gravity was good. Before long, the naiads got bored and swam off. Kendra sighed, and glanced at the bottom of the boat. Lots of water had spilled in, soaking herself and the unicorn alike. She was about to continue paddling when she realized there were non-glazed silvery-blue eyes staring back at her. Bracken had woken up!

"Hi," she whispered, smiling.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. A weak cough, and that was all. Silver blood stained his shirt, and was still seeping through the fabric. He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't.

"Here, let me help you," she offered, propping him up on the side of the boat.

"Ken-" he broke off and coughed again. He needed something to drink. She didn't exactly favor giving him pond water. She couldn't imagine what stuff from the naiads was in its currents. So she rummaged in her sack and came up with a bottle of cool water. She handed it to him, and he accepted.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"It was no problem at all," she murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Give me a second," he shifted his weight and coughed some more.

"What happened?" Kendra asked quietly.

"What?" Bracken said. He seemed startled.

"What did Keala do to you... If that isn't too personal," Kendra murmured.

"I can tell you," he began. "She caught me off guard sitting on my own bed. She had a sword- it was of darkness -and my skin could not take it. It was only a small wound, but when I was down, she opened that gash." He pointed to his chest. "The last thing I remember is being kicked under the bed. After that, I tried mending myself, but I was tired and could hardly breathe. So I lapsed into darkness."

"That sounds terrible," Kendra sympathized. "I'm sorry that happened. Are you- are you in pain?"

Bracken shrugged, which made him

wince.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." She tried to comfort him, but she could tell it didn't help much.

"Tell me- what happened to you?" He asked. Kendra didn't feel like telling, so she held his hand. She tried to organize her thoughts. It turned out blurry, but he could read it.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I never thought she would do that to you. I never thought..."

A moment later they hit land. Kendra pulled Bracken out and he leaned against a thin tree. He couldn't stand- or walk -on his own yet. She hauled the boat onto shore and began supporting Bracken to the fairy shrine. There they sat, silently holding hands.

The queen's presence was unmistaken. Roses, pineapples and the slightest of ocean. Bracken bowed his head, and moved his lips.

"Your magesty," Kendra murmured.

'Kendra.' She didn't hear the voice, but it echoed in her mind. 'Thank you for rescuing my son for the second time on his visit.' Her voice got sterner, and she got he feeling it was directed toward her son.

"Mother, things were complicated..." Bracken protested. The air suddenly tensed. "Fine. I'm sorry, Mother," he murmured. He cheeks were rosy.

'I forgive you, son, and I welcome you and my handmaiden into our home.'

"Me!" Kendra squeaked.

'Yes, Kendra. You will be having a historical visit to the Fairy Realm.'

"Really?" She gasped. "Thank you. I... can't thank you enough."

'Be ready to enter...' the voice was fading.

She couldn't believe it. She was finally visiting Bracken's home.


	15. Chapter 15: Enter The Fairy Realm

**A/N I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I forgot to make the Queen's message last chapter italics for Kendra. Hope this one is better, 'cause there's no italics needed! (Unless I overlooked something.)**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Fifteen

Kendra blinked. There was a bright, blinding light, and then it flashed out out as soon as it has happened. When the black, fuzzy dots disappeared, Kendra could tell she was no longer on the island. No, she was indeed in the Fairy Realm.

"Welcome to our home!"

Kendra turned. She knew that voice, but wasn't yet used to it outside her head. Knowing who it was, she gasped.

The woman was flawless. Her golden hair flowed beneath her shoulders, and her eyes were that same silvery-blue. Her skin was almost pure white, but that would be overwhelming. Instead, it was just a few notches under. She wore a royal blue blouse with black, loose pants.

"Mother," Bracken exclaimed softly.

"Son," she responded, that same joy in her eyes. Kendra could see the similarities, even the hair was almost alike.

"Kendra, allow my son to show you to your room," the Fairy Queen said musically. Her voice was like birdsong and a harp and a flute all played on a misty Sunday morning.

"Er, Mother," Bracken replied awkwardly. He held her hand.

"Oh, that's right," his mother frowned. "Come, son, we will be taking you to the imfirmery for Zangom to look at that gash."

"Mother, that isn't needed," Bracken argued. "Besides, what about Kendra?"

"I'll get Nygriana to do it," she decided aloud. "That wound DOES need to be looked at with a skilled eye."

The two unicorns stared at each other in the eye. Kendra felt awkward, as if she were invading in a conversation that wasn't meant to be heard. Except, of course, she really wasn't hearing a thing.

"Alright, Mother, I'll go," Bracken gave in. "But you won't be making me lay down."

"We'll do it in a private room," the Queen offered.

Bracken rolled his eyes as his mother supported him through the corridor, leaving Kendra alone.

"Hi," said a voice behind her. It was a miniature, yet less regal voice of the Fairy Queen's.

Kendra spun around. Her eyes rest on a dark haired woman, sleek and slender, with blue eyes and streaks of the same blue in her hair. Her skin was darker than her mother's, and her face showed slightly more youth. Although all unicorns appeared very youthful.

"Hi," Kendra whispered.

"I'm Nygriana," the unicorn continued. "Bracken's eldest sister. I will be taking you to your temporary domain."

She spun around and stalked away. Kendra walked quickly to catch up, finding it impolite to run in such a beautiful place.

"I'm Kendra," she said.

"So I've heard," Nygriana murmured. "Here, you are a legend. Bracken has loved few, but none he has loved as much as yourself." She turned a corner. "He cares deeply for you, fairykind."

Feeling touched, Kendra found none of the right words to say. Everyone spoke so fancy here!

"Th- thanks," she whispered.

"You know, it's okay of you speak out of place here," Nygriana told her as she opened a teal door. "Well, this is your room."

Kendra nodded her thanks, and stepped inside. The room was based around what appeared to be a tube filled with marine life. A water bed floated in a corner. An aquamarine closet was filled with turquoise, blue and green clothing. Curtains covering a window was the color of a brook.

"It looks pretty nice for only six months of rebuilding," Kendra commented.

"Thanks. The palace is among the first things we rebuilt. We take pride in making the ugly the beautiful," Nygriana responded. "Come. We shall now adjourn to the infirmary."

Kendra closed the door behind her as she once again followed the unicorn. The walked in silence through many hallways. The ground looked to be sloping, but there was no ramp, nor stairs. Windows allowed sunlight to illuminate the otherwise-dim-palace. It was simply a magical place to behold.

An archway with the words INFIRMARY above it, and Kendra was sure it was in Sylvian appeared. Nygriana walked through it into a circular room. Beds sat in isles across the room. Very few fairies and unicorns occupied them. Creatures of light rarely fell ill. As did creatures of the dark. At the very back of the chamber was a golden door. Nygriana walked briskly to it and opened the it.

Inside was a single bed with white sheets, a white blanket and a pillow with a white pillowcase. The floor was marble, and there was a single window with white curtains. The person (or the unicorn) in the bed was dressed in all white. It was obviously Bracken, who was propped on a few other white pillows.

"With all due respect," Kendra whispered to Nygriana. "What's with all the white?"

"It is a symbol of purity. We believe it helps purify all creatures of light and works in our favor," the unicorn responded, also in a whisper.

"Welcome," said a black haired woman. She was shorter than Nygriana and Bracken, with dark tan skin and chocolate brown eyes. She also accented her words differently. "You are Kendra, Bracken's consort?"

Kendra nodded. "How- how is... He?" She swallowed, feeling her cheeks on fire.

"He... Er... You could say he is doing well but needs extra help," the woman murmured. "Be aware he is still aware of the world around him, though he has lapsed into a state of... Sleep."

"This is my second eldest daughter, Zangom," a voice introduced. It was the Fairy Queen. Kendra had overlooked her because she wore a white gown, and had blended in with the room itself.

"Hello," the girl, Zangom greeted. "I am very excited to be meeting you. Bracken has said only good things about his... You."

"We are aware he has told you," Nygriana added. "We won't giggle, but we will tease. Do not be offended if we do."

"Uh, I won't," Kendra answered.

"He will be wakening in a few moments," Zangom reported. The wound is not infected, and it is now shallower thanks to magic and his own strength."

"Zangom is our most talented healer," the Fairy Queen commented in pride. It is an honor for her to work on a unicorn of royalty, even of it is her own brother."

"Mother."

It was Bracken, awake.

"Kendra... She's here?"

The Fairy Queen glanced at Zangom worriedly.

The tan unicorn wiped away her concern. "He is just a little woozy. In time, he will remember things and know things. He has been aware of things, they are just buried memories at the moment."

"Mother! She's here!"

"Son, who's here?" The Fairy Queen gasped.

"Is it Keala?" Kendra whispered. "How did she get through the portal?"

"No... Not Keala..." Bracken's face twisted in agony. "Not Keala..."

"Dark magic," Zangom murmured. "Mother, something unwelcome is present among our astrids."


	16. Chapter 16: A Lack Of Faith

**A/N Thanks to a guest whopointed out that I spelled majesty wrong! I would appreciate if you (and everyone else) kept that up. I'm getting a Fictionpress account, which is going to be great, but it will mean I will have to divide my time. At the moment, I am dedicating all my attention to this story, but I will start typing my Fictionpress story as soon as I get my computer...**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Sixteen

"Curse me!" Cried the Fairy Queen, burying her face in her hands. "I should've never turned them back!"

"Hush, Mother," Nygriana soothed. "If not for the astrids, demons would have taken over the world. Fairies and unicorns would be no more."

"Nonsense, astrids were just fake protection. It was Kendra, and Bracken, that saved the world from destruction," the Queen sighed.

"Not to mention Warren," Zangom added.

Kendra noticed they hadn't given Seth any credit. Maybe unicorns weren't that fond of shadow charmers.

"Mother, don't forget about Seth," Bracken murmured. "Without that sword he found, Vasilis, Kendra could have never slain the demon king. Nagi Luna and Graulas could still be around, and... And you could've never retrieved Father."

"You dare question my sucsess in rescuing our own kin!" The Fairy Queen snapped.

"Mother, Bracken," Nygriana murmured. "We can settle this after our guest leaves us."

"Of course," the Fairy Queen agreed. "I shall send you, Nygriana, and Alisha to investigate."

"Yes, Mother!" Nygraina bowed her head as she backed toward the door.

"Mother!" Exclaimed Bracken at them same time.

"Bracken, you are unfit for this kind of business," the Fairy Queen said firmly.

"Mother, I understand Alisha is good with a sword," Bracken began. "But does she have enough focus to... Not mess up?"

"I am confident my youngest daughter can succeed," she murmured. "You have had your turn saving the world, Son."

"I agree with Bracken," Zangom whispered.

"I honor your opinion and authority, Daughter," the Queen murmured. "But I will let Alisha have a taste of freedom."

"There are many qualities one must possess to do very well in this sort of investigation," Zangom argued. "I don't believe Lisha has them all at her age."

"Kendra," the Fairy Queen turned to her. "State your thoughts."

"Me? But I have no right..." Kendra was astonished. She was only Bracken's, well, no, she wasn't. She was only the Queen's handmaiden. Sure, it was an honor, but she didn't see that it was right for her to have authority among immortal, royal creatures.

"Speak, fairykind," Zangom ordered.

"I am not familiar with the qualities of your kin," she began, choosing her words carefully. "Therefore, I cannot share my opinion."

The unicorns frowned slightly, except Bracken, who grinned. "Alisha will go," the Queen decided. Now Bracken frowned.

"She better not blow it," he muttered.

"Focus on healing, Brother," Zangom ushered him. "Tragic events are yet to come. Prepare yourself for the worst."

"The worst is not dying," he declared. "The worst is dying and leaving Kendra heartbroken and alone."

Kendra blushed. "United we stand to defeat the evil."

"I am going," Bracken whispered. "I must see everything goes well."

"When one sets out to change one's destiny, one may set out and seal it," Zangom warned. "Brother, do not throw your life away. Have faith in our kin and all shall turn out well."

"I respect your thoughts, Zang," Bracken hissed, obviously trying to keep his cool. "But if I may, I can obtain my freedom at the moment."

"Bracken, as your elder sister, I banish you from that mission and any of the astrids' domain," Zangom declared.

Bracken scowled, but nodded. "Very well." With that, he rolled out of the sheets and unsteadily stalked out the door. "Come, Kendra."

"Farewell for now, fairykind," Zangom called. "Stay well, Bracken, and please obey my commands."

It took a while for Kendra to realize she was following the unicorn down a hallway she had never been through. The floor was polished with something that resembled gold nail polish, just more royal. Chandeliers lit the corridor. Portraits of regal looking citizens (she hesitated to say people) lined the royal blue walls. She recognized one as the Fairy Queen, Bracken, Zangom and Nygriana. One was of a man with a silver beard and hair. His eyes were a blue-gray, but it was still obvious he was the Fairy King, Bracken's father.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Sunlight streamed through many windows. A golden-brown door closed the end of the hall.

"We are going to settle in my bower," Bracken responded. He opened the door and beckoned Kendra to follow. Wondering what to expect, Kendra stepped through the door


	17. Chapter 17: Bracken's Bower

**A/N This is for taylor, a guest. A bower is a lady's room, a summer cottage, or a plant's shade.I apologise if the font is different, I don't m ow what'shappening to my iPod. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Seventeen

What a sight was beheld.

A copper path led through rows of radiant flowers. At the end of the path was a willow tree, and behind it was many oaks. Bracken stood under the willow, smiling.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured. "Come on in."

Kendra took the steps leading under the tree. She felt as if she was in slow motion, felt as though the world could hear her every heartbeat. She could feel the blood pounding in her ear.

She took that last step that took her under the luxurious branches. There was a bright flash, much like the portal into the Fairy Realm. She blinked, and then she was inside Bracken's bower.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Sighed a voice. It was much like Bracken's, but female. It had to be one of his other two sisters.

Two unicorns, in their human avatars, sat on a bed. One was Bracken, and the other was a red haired girl with streaks of the same emerald green in it that was the color of her eyes. Freckles were sprinkled across her pale skinned face. Agility showed that she was athletic and fit.

"It- it is," Kendra replied, taking in the scene. The bed had a gold quilt and light blue sheets with a silver pillow. Next to the bed was a night table made of cedar wood. It was polished, and placed nicely to reflect the light of the sun, moon or stars. On it was a lamp with the shade a color of clover. On the ground was grass chopped to the perfect height. Around the border of the bower were violets. A dresser made of the same cedar wood was at the far end of the room. A golden door was next to it. It probably led to the bathroom. A maple wood desk was on the opposite side of the chamber. Paper, pens, notebooks and paperclips lay somewhat organized on its surface. Only one thing was on the branches. A portrait of a girl standing over a slain demon wearing a crown. It was Kendra.

"Kendra, this is my second youngest sister, Katania," Bracken introduced.

The female unicorn waved. "Hello."

"Where's Alisha?" Kendra asked, curious to see what Bracken's youngest sister looked like. But the frown on Bracken's face immediately made her regret her words. "Sorry."

"That's alright," he sighed.

"You just wanna be out the with them," Katania teased, jabbing him in the ribs.

Bracken winced, then nodded. "I do. Mother was right, I am not fit to be out in that kind of physical play."

"Your just trying to be honest in front of your consort!" A smile crept onto the unicorn's face.

Bracken turned red. "Well, I... Yes, I am," he muttered.

"Don't be so formal," Kendra suggested. "It's more humanly."

Bracken shrugged. "Well, how do you like my bower?"

Kendra smiled a cheesy grin. "Er, may I call it your chamber?"

"Sure," Bracken answered. "I'm not so fond of calling it a bower myself, but Mother makes me."

"I'm gonna go sneak in," Katania exclaimed. "There's no reason why I can't go, so I will."

"Mother will not be pleased," Bracken warned. "You will be punished, not rewarded."

"I need the experience," she argued. "I'm never invited to any important missions! If I can show I have the right qualities, maybe Mother will let me be involved in more investigations."

"You are already a member of the COL," Bracken mentioned. "You have been on plenty of missions with them."

"What's the COL?" Kendra asked.

"The Comittee Of Light," Katania answered absent minded. "And I've only been checking the borders in other parts of the land!"

"That's cool," Bracken commented. "I've never done that stuff."

"Exactly!" Katania burst. "That's because you have been on more exciting journeys!"

Bracken rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Kendra, we'll be making you an official member of the COL, too."

"Really?" Kendra gasped. "Wow... Your family doesn't have to do this for me."

"That's okay," Bracken responded. "It's an honor."

A little humph escaped from Katania as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Kendra asked after a moment.

"She's just having a hissy fit," Bracken sighed. "Come on. I'll take you on a tour of the Fairy Realm."

Kendra smiled, and grabbed onto his outstretched hand. He walked her outside the willow, and over to the banks of a clear pond. It was more of a puddle compared to the naiad's pond, but it was beautiful all the same.

"Get ready," he murmured.

A picture was forming in the water. A sunny meadow with fairies surfing on the breeze. Unicorns pranced in circles and grazed while some what watched their young.

Bracken had a mischievous grin. Another instant, and he was pulling into the water, shattering the image.


	18. Chapter 18: Family Tricks

**A/N Ugh... Well, ten more chapters! Sorry that I'm using Notepad, I know it's not really recommended. But it's the only way I can update from my iPod. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Eighteen

At first it was water. Then it was fire, then air, then snapping branches, then water again. Finally, she popped to the surface, greedily gulping mouthfuls of air. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath, expecting to go for a swim. Instead, she had been relocated.

"Welcome to Astrid Plateau," Bracken exclaimed. "It is well known for it's sunshine and purity."

"It's... Nice," Kendra responded. She looked around to see it deserted. "Bracken, why is it not as populated as in the image?"

The unicorn was frowning. "That's actually a good question. It appears to be that the plateau was evacuated just a few moments ago. There are traces of unicorns that were left recently."

"Why would they evacuate a place of purity?" Kendra wondered. "It's as if a crime has been committed."

Bracken groaned. "Of course! Quick, Kendra, go get behind one of those flower bushes."

Kendra did, and realized that Bracken had got something she just couldn't grasp. He hadn't explained. She watched him trace his finger in the air and move his lips. Then he walked to where she was hiding.

"I lessened our aura," he responded. "It's unlikely anyone will spot us."

"Bracken, what's happening?" Kendra whispered.

"This is where they're testing the astrids," Bracken murmured. "I had forgotten I was so called forbidden to any of their domain, but technically, this is a place for all."

"Shouldn't we get out of here now?" Kendra gasped. If there was anything she hated, it was getting in trouble.

But the unicorn shook his head. "I want to see this. If there is a traitor among our astrids, I need to be here."

Just then, loud chattering sounded from outside the bush. Kendra peered through a gap on the leaves and saw a bunch of male fairies in golden armor flying in a line across the field. They were followed by two unicorns, one she recognized as Nygriana, the other had silver hair that she wore in a braid. She had silver-blue eyes and very pink lips. Her skin was light tan, and her pink lips were constantly moving. It was she who was running her mouth.

"That's Alisha," Bracken whispered. Kendra inferred he was talking about the second unicorn. She's pretty, Kendra thought. But she didn't dare say it out loud. She couldn't risk getting Bracken angry.

"What are they doing?" She hissed through her teeth. One astrid had stepped up and was standing on a silver platform. Alisha was holding a basket while Nugriana was placing something on the astrid's neck.

"They're putting Oculus-Jewels on the astrids," Bracken replied.

"Oculus?" Kendra gasped. "Like the artifact?"

"Exactly." Bracken nodded. "You know how oculus means 'all seeing eye?'"

Kendra nodded.

"Well, if the ruby turns black, there is darkness is that being," Bracken continued. "However, if the ruby turns clear, the creature is of pure light."

"I get it," Kendra murmured. "What would I be?"

"You'd most likely be light," he guessed. "You're fairykind."

"What's that astrid?" She asked.

"He's... He's clear."

"Katania!" Kendra gasped. She spun around, rustling many leaves. "Katania, what... How..."

"Hush, fairykind" Katania whispered. She opened a fist. "I stole this."

Bracken glared. He fingered the object: a silver diamond much like Keala's invisblit-stone.

"Katania," he whispered furiously. Kendra knew he was speaking Sylvian. In a faint, far away time she could hear a gabbling sound that wasn't English, nor any human language. That she knew had to be Sylvian, of perhaps another unicorn language she didn't know about. "Katania," he continued. "You aren't supposed to touch those crystals!"

Katania smiled an innocent smile. "Like when you were marveling over those MagicGranites?"

"Er... I didn't touch those," he muttered.

"Guys," Kendra whispered urgently. She noticed Nygriana glancing in their direction. "Guys, they found us!"

"What?" Bracken gasped.

Katania wretched herself out of her brother's grasp. Before anyone could do anything about it, she snapped and was gone.

"Bracken," called Alisha. She sounded as if she were angry, but Kendra knew, she was probably all over her older brother getting in trouble.

"Oh, if only I could use bigger magic," Bracken sighed. "Kendra, sorry for getting you you trouble."

"What do we do?" Kendra mumbled. "Do we make a run for it?"

Bracken shook his head. "We dug a hole, so we're going to fill it."

It was hard for Kendra to just sit there while they were found out. With every inch of ground Nygriana covered she felt more and more guilty. She knew very well it wasn't her fault. But she made a pledge to not let Bracken take the blame.

"Bracken, what do you hi k you're doing?" Bracken's eldest sister exclaimed angrily as she parted the branches of the bush. "You heard Zang- you are forbidden for the time being from any of the astrids' domain."

"This is a place where all may roam," Bracken declared. "I have full right to be here."

Nygriana narrowed her eyes. "You are in no condition for his investigation," she said. "Go back to your chamber. Remain there until Mother sends me for you. I will not turn you in, but I have noticed- hey, there it is!"

"What?" Bracken asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Brother," Nygriana growled. "Stealing this Oculus-Jewel is not a joke. I fact, it's something Katania would do."

Bracken started heating up. "That's because she did it!" He burst. "She just snapped out of here, leaving me to take the blame."

"It's true," Kendra added. "She appeared behind us, talked a little and left with a snap."

Nygriana frowned. "It does seem like something that pest would do," she murmured. "Alright, I'll let you go. But I still want you to depart to your chamber."

Kendra saw the Oculus-Jewel go black.

"I want to stay," Bracken argued.

"Brother, I will turn you in if you don't obey." Nygriana was a gentle girl, but she spoke in that tone of voice that said: 'Don't argue, or else...'.

"Um... Guys..." Kendra glanced nervously at the ruby. It was growing white cracks and was threatening to break. "Bracken, look!"

The two unicorns were locked in a staring contest. They were challenging each other silently to back down and give up. But Kendra knew all too well they were having a conversation in their minds.

"Nygriana!" Alisha screeched.

That was enough to bring the eldest sister back to the world. "What is it, Sister?" The unicorn murmured.

"The ruby," Kendra breathed.

"No." Kendra saw fear in the gurl's eyes. "If it breaks, darkness will take over the Fairy Realm." Then her voice was not her own.

_When ruby breaks, greater things perish. Darkness will overwhelm the Realm of purity, and all is lost_

_._


	19. Chapter 19: Prophecy

Chapter Nineteen

A thud sounded as the unicorn hit the ground. This time, though, it wasn't Bracken.

"Alisha," Bracken murmured hoarsely. "Fetch Zangom immediately."

The young unicorn snapped and was gone.

"Bracken," Kendra said, her voice wavering. "What just happened?"

He sighed, and slowly raised his head to look into her eyes. "I don't know." His voice was barely audible. Pain gleamed in his silver-blue eyes. Kendra realized how much he loved his kin. He may not always LIKE his sisters, but he would forever love them. It broke Kendra's heart to see him like this, when he had been so brave on their mission to close the demon prison, Zzyzx.

"It will be okay," she whispered. She wanted to smack herself across the face for not finding anything else to say. But it seemed to help. A little.

A small flash and Alisha appeared with Zangom. The other unicorn looked stricken, but was still able to focus. "Return and remain in your chamber," she told Bracken.

This time, her brother obeyed. Kendra held his hand as they led each other to the pond. He had to be really worried to not complain about leaving. Remembering he felt her thoughts, she immediately attempted to block her mind. But he was probably too good, or she wasn't good enough.

When they arrived at Bracken's chamber, Kendra saw Katania awaited them, along with someone else. The Fairy Queen.

Bracken lowered his head. Seeming satisfied for some reason, Katania stalked out of the chamber with a tight smile on her face. Bracken sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. His mother sat next to him, and stroked his back. It took a while for Kendra to realize Bracken was actually sobbing.

Kendra knew it was time to give him some space even before the Fairy Queen waved her away. The thing was, she had NEVER seen him cry. He usually hid his emotions so, incredibly well. This was different. He was upset, worried and stricken. Many more feelings were probably swimming in his stomach as well. Kendra sat outside the door leading to his chamber.

"Hi," whispered a voice. It was Katania.

"Hi," Kendra replied. "So, you know what happened." She didn't say it as a question, simply stated it as a fact.

"I do." The unicorn sat down beside her. "You know, it is unusual for Bracken to show so much emotion."

"It is," Kendra agreed. "It scares me to think he will break down like this."

"Me too. I've never seen him do THIS..." Her voice caught in her throat. Though annoying, Katania cared about her kin just as Bracken did.

"There was a prophecy," Kendra whispered. "That maybe is even more frightening than seeing him like... Like that."

"A prophecy?" Katania gasped. Her tone of voice perked up. "I didn't hear there was a prophecy."

"She said it before she passed out," Kendra explained.

"What was it?"

Kendra squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember. "When ruby breaks, bigger things perish. Darkness will overwhelm the Realm of purity, and all is lost."

Katania paled. "That. Sounds. Terrifying."

"I know. It does," Kendra whispered. "The Realm of purity must be here," she realized. "The ruby must be-"

"-That Oculus-Stone! It turned black, and grew cracks!" Katania exclaimed. "Time is short we must stop it. We have to stop this dark force."

"How?" Kendra said miserably.

Katania got up and stretched. "It was good to get to meet you, fairykind. You're a lot different than I thought you would be, Kendra Sorenson." With that, she waved and snapped and disappeared.

The door creaked open and the Fairy Queen stepped out. "Greetings, handmaiden," she murmured.

"Hi." Kendra managed a weak smile.

"I understand you have never seen my son in a state he is now," she began. "Nor have I in many a millennia. Do not be frightened. It is good for those floodgates to fall every once in a while. He is rebuilding them every moment, even now."

"You've heard the prophecy?" Kendra asked. Surely the most powerful fairy/unicorn in the Realm would know..."

"Prophecy?" The Queen mouthed.

"You... Don't know?" Kendra guessed. "With all due respect, your highness, how do you not know?"

"What was the prophecy?" The Queen hissed. "Speak, fairykind, speak."

Once again, Kendra recited the prophecy. The Fairy Queen gaped.

"It can't..." she whispered. Recovering quickly, she lifted her head. "Excuse me, handmaiden," she murmured. "Please accompany my son. He is rather... Emotional at the moment."

"Yea, your grace," Kendra whispered.

She opened the door. Bracken was still on his bed, staring into space. Quietly, trying not o feel awkward, Kendra walked over and sat where the Fairy Queen had.

"Hi," she whispered.

A/N I forgot to mention I own Nygriana, Zangom, Alisha and Katania. I just love making up names, and I appolojize if you don't like them. But Katania means something- I put Kat and Ania together... Purely something.

I do not own Fablehaven, by the way.

Dawnbright75


	20. Chapter 20: Truth

**A/N ** **Major fluff chapter. If you are not a BRACKENDRA fan, I suggest you leave now. **

**I do not own Fablehaven **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty

Bracken was silent.

Feeling like a clown, Kendra placed a hand on his shoulder. It was meant as a sign of reassurance, but Bracken showed no reaction. Remembering when he had first arrived at Fablehaven, Kendra spoke.

"Tell me," she said.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Tell me things I don't know," Kendra murmured, a smile creeping onto her face.

Bracken hesitated. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. Then he glanced at the ground.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Bracken looked her in the eye with a feeling she couldn't put a finger on. Silver-blue eyes mingled with a hazel sparkle.

"I love you."

No. He didn't just say that! But he did. Kendra stared, gaping at him. Her cheeks were on fire, but she didn't care. He had said it. To her. Feeling a pull between her and him, she flung herself into his arms. She felt hot years in her eyes. He had. He really had.

"I... I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

She turned her head to see him beaming. His smile was as bright as the sun when it shined.

"I said you were brilliant," he whispered. "And you thought it was sarcasm."

"What girl doesn't like unicorns?" She sighed.

Her heart still hadn't stopped soaring. It didn't stop in her throat. Not in her head, it kept going, beyond anywhere she imagined.

"We saved the world," he began. "Now I will save your love." He embraced her tightly. "I love you. Never leave me, never."

"I... Will not leave you," Kendra promised. Could she keep that promise? Would dying mean leaving him? She gulped. "I will not leave you," she repeated. She got the feeling she was trying to convince herself, not him.

"You're brilliant," he said. Tears were running down his already tear streaked face. Never before had he shown this much emotion. Never. He was finally breaking he floodgates. For good? One never knew with a unicorn. But Kendra knew one thing for sure: he loved her.

"You told me," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying so much. But these tears were of joy, not at all of sadness.

"You told _me,_" he corrected. "Stay with me. Choose..." A pleading glistened in his silver-blue eyes. Kendra felt her heart deflating. She wasn't ready yet. And then there were other problems. What about Keala and the prophecy?

"Don't you see the obvious solution," he whispered.

They were holding hands. She knew he felt her confusion and troubled feelings. Instead of saying anything, she let the emotions flow.

"Kendra, become immortal, but don't become an Eternal," he whispered. "Make your family immortal, and bring them here."

"Bracken, I'm sorry," she breathed. "I can't make the decision now."

Bracken frowned. "You can't make this one?" He dropped to his knees. He held out his hand and a golden box appeared. Opening it, he asked, "will you marry me?"

Kendra's eyes widened. What was he doing? Did he really just propose? He really did...

"I... I..." Kendra felt her face paling. What should she say? Yes, no? Something fancy? Just the one word? Just spit the word out, she told herself. "Yes," she squeaked. She suddenly was aware of the universe around her, she was aware of just how insignificant she was in this whole world.

"Thank you," he murmured, breaking down again. Carefully, he slipped the ring on her finger. It was slim and golden. A green emerald rested in the center. A few diamonds sat around it, but the emerald was the crowning gem.

"Why are you showing so much emotion?" Kendra asked, wiping her eyes.

"Love is an overwhelming feeling," he responded. "I can't help but to worry about you, Nygriana, Zang, and even Lisha and Kat. I especially worry for Father. He still hasn't woken."

"Oh, Bracken," Kendra sighed. She leaned on his shoulder. The tiny weight of the ring sent tingly feelings along her skin.

"I know," he murmured. "Come. We shall journey to the infirmary to see Nygriana's progress."

He pulled a tissue out of a flower vase. When he touched it to his cheek, all traces of his sobbing vanished. He offered Kendra one, and she accepted.

Together they walked down the hallway, tearless, but full of smiles. Kendra was glad that they didn't pass many beings, she wasn't ready for that much attention. The infirmary came into view. Kendra passed beneath the arch without another thought.

They entered through the same golden door, but it led to a different room. No, it was a battlefield.

Nygriana was laying on her deathbed. The Fairy Queen was sprawled motionless on the ground, and Zangom tried desperately to heal her, but had fatal injuries herself. Alisha and Katania fought side-by-side, but soon they fell, too. A flaming arrow was being hurled toward her, but she couldn't see it for long, because Bracken threw himself in front of her. He took the blow, and perished in crimson flames right before her eyes.

"Kendra!"

He had died for her! Why couldn't she had done something first?

"Kendra!"

Silver blood poured from his limp body.

"Kendra!"

She touched his cold-as-death skin the instant she felt the blade of a sword pierce her skin.

_ "Kendra!"_

In her dying moments she heard these words:

" When ruby breaks, greater things perish. Darkness will overwhelm the Realm of purity, and all is lost."

The voice was Keala's.


	21. Chapter 21: Nygriana's Sleep

**A/N. This story is nearing it's end! Thanks to iMelinda for favoriting this story. And that other user... I'm sorry, I forgot your pen name. Anyway, thanks! And to that guest who goes by taylor forreviewing so much, and same goes to you, PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasly!**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-One

"Kendra!"

A bright glare shone into her eyes, making her blink several times. Her memories were blurry; she couldn't remember much. Only that vision... Or was it? Was it real? Was she in heaven? What happened to Bracken? Was he here, too?

"Kendra!"

Someone was shaking her.

"Bracken," she mumbled. Was he coming to welcome her?

"She's come into consciousness," reported a voice that definitely rang a bell.

She groaned. Why couldn't she open her eyes? Was she dying in heaven? Was that even possible?

"Can't I wake her?" Pleaded a voice. Bracken! Slowly realization arrived. She was asleep! No, not asleep, she could understand her thoughts. She focused on that fraction of a second when her eyes would blink open. Nothing... Nothing happened.

"You can wake her, now," said a voice. Zangom! Yes, that was her name.

Sunlight blazed into her eyes. "I'm awake," she coughed. It felt like someone had stuck a cotton ball in her throat. She coughed again.

She heard many sighs of relief. Was she near dying? Why would they be so concerned if she had not?

"Oh, Kendra, oh, Kendra," Bracken sighed. He bent down and held her head in his hands. "What happened?"

Kendra tried to sit up, buy found she couldn't. Bracken helped her prop herself up on the pillows. Kendra soon realized this was the same bed in the same room Bracken had been in. "I had a vision."

"Why did she get the vision while I did not?" Zangom mused.

"Tell us the vision," the Fairy Queen demanded. "This will make Fairy Realm history."

"Nygriana could add it to her journal," Zangom added eagerly. "That is, if she were awake."

"Silence. Let Kendra speak." Instantly, everyone had their mouth shut.

"I entered the room," Kendra began. Finding it hard to speak, she reached for Bracken's hand. Taking the message, he held it. As she gave him memories, his eyes widened. Kendra found herself in tears as she came to the end. The tears were for Bracken, for herself, for Keala.

"Kendra," Bracken whispered. "I'm- I'm sorry you had to go through that. You shouldn't have to go through this now."

"I carried the weight of saving the world," Kendra responded tearfully. "I can carry this weight as well."

"I will be going over both the vision and the prophecy with our most trustworthy COL members," the Fairy Queen announced. Kendra guess Bracken had told her through mind communication. The Fairy Queen waves farewell and snapped. She disappeared in a waterfall of cherry blossom petals.

"Mother always has such stunning exits," Katania sighed.

"I'm going to be able to do that one day," Alisha murmured.

"Bracken," Kendra whispered. "What happened to your sister?"

The unicorn pressed his lips closed. He eyes showed worry, and his hands trembled. Kendra could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but she had to know. "Tell me," she whispered.

"She's not going to die," answered Zangom. She stared meaningly at her brother, as if the response was directed to him. "She is simply wedged between darkness. She has fallen-"

"She's not dead!" Bracken said sharply.

Zangom glared. "She has fallen into a deep sleep. Not," she emphasized on the word. "Not dead." Bracken's second eldest sister breathed heavily. Her face twisted in pain. "Not dead."

Bracken sighed. "If she ever wakes, I vow to never let anything like this happen again."

"Brother, it is not your fault," Zangom whispered. "You could've done nothing to stop it."

Bracken said nothing, but stared at the ground. "I need to wake her," he whispered.

"So many things are going wrong," Kendra whispered. "First Keala, then the prophecy, the vision and now Nygriana." Or could they all be connected in one way?

"You must return to your family today, fairykind," Zangom told her. "Find out what you can. Search the Knights."

"Very well." Kendra hated the thought of losing Bracken, but she had to play her part. Seeing her family would be good... As long as Keaka was far, far away.

Bracken embraced. "I must remain here," he whispered. "I will be thinking of you. Don't forget, I... Love you." She felt his breath on her cheek. For the slightest moment, she thought he might... But he pulled away.

"Goodbye," she murmured.

Zangom whispered unintelligible words, and then Kendra felt herself folding inside out. The sensation left her, and she was home again.


	22. Chapter 22: Long Lost

**A/N. There is a new character called Brynn in this chapter. She belongs to me, and is named after one of my great new friends. I see a lot of myself in her, a nerd!**

**I don't own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Home. It was good.

Kendra lay on her bed in the attic. It was the morning after she returned from the Fairy Realm. It wasn't yet eight, and Kendra was still waiting for the sun to rise. Today she would be investigating among seven Knights. All seven were chosen at random. The next week she'd look among seven more. On her list were the following names.

Helen Smith

Ava Furgess

James Vallietor

Brynn Holmes

Manny Calorine

Evan Mills

Frank Bevami

None seemed out of the ordinary. Frank was learning sorcery. Ava was a shapeshifter, James was a dragon charmer and Manny could build complex robots. That's all the facts that were listed on the paper. Arron Stone would be taking her to a super secret Knights of the Dawn headquarter center in Manteo, North Carolina. Somewhere on a street called Agona. She remembered it from a history lesson long ago.

Beginning to get ridiculously impatient, Kendra slipped some clothes on and headed downstairs for technically a midnight snack. It was only one o'clock. Being in the middle of nowhere Connecticut, it would take almost forever to get to North Carolina. But it would be worth it. As long as Keala wasn't there.

Dawn arrived much to soon.

"Hey, you got an engagement ring!" Seth had exclaimed yesterday.

"Duh, yeah," Warren had rolled his eyes. "It had to happen sometime or later."

Boys. They just liked to tease.

"Hello, sweetie," Marla said. "Are you looking forward to this magical event?"

"Mom," Kendra replied. "This is probably the least magical event I've had."

"Kendra, Arron's ready for ya." It was Warren who had spoken. Apparently he was an early riser as well.

"Bye, honey," Marla hugged her daughter. "Have fun, and be safe! You hear me? Be SAFE!"

"Okay, Mom, bye!" Kendra pulled herself from her mother's grasp.

She rushed out the door. "Bye, Warren!" She called. "Actually, hi, Warren!" She had forgotten that the Knight was going to drive her to the private Knights of the Dawn airport.

"Did you forget about me so soon?" He gave her a teased up grin. "Hop in, theres no time to lose."

"Who do you think will stand out?" She ask him.

Warren shrugged. Who knows. I think Helen, Manny or Evan could be possibilities."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "They're all possible standouts."

The car parked near a boulder. Kendra followed Warren out of the car. She walked with him to a great boulder. "Now, there's a trick to this," he told her. He then casually leaned onto its gray surface. He staggered forward just in time as the gigantic rock slid backward.

"So..." Kendra glared uncertainly into the dark hole. "We just... Jump?"

"Yep, it's the only way," Warren responded. "Disregard your instincts." With that, he jumped off the ground and plunged into darkness. Taking a deep breath, Kendra followed.

It wasn't as bad as she expected. She landed with a soft thud. When her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Kendra saw with eight people standing before her.

One was Warren. Another that stood out to her was a girl with dirty blonde hair. "You," she said. She beckoned her with a finger.

In a small cavern, Kendra sat with the girl. "Hi," she hailed. "I'm Kendra."

"The name's Ava," the girl said in a southern voice. "And I'm a shapeshifter."

"So I hear." Kendra murmured. She found she was losing interest. "Your history?"

Ava went through her long, boring life. She had fought dragons, wyverns, and kissed a griffin. Kendra almost fell asleep at the end, but she was able to dismiss her.

"Next," she called.

"I'm a dragon charmer."

"Next." She hadn't found anything out from James.

"I can build super complex robots, like the one when I was five-"

"Next."

"Sorcery is my style."

"Next."

"I'm in love with a girl. She's really hot."

"Okay, next." Only two more. Helen and Brynn. So far, nothing of interest. I'm in love with a girl. She's really hot. Seriously?

"I'm just a teenage girl who is obsessed with movies and horseback riding." Helen farted and started to giggle.

"Next." Last one. Brynn, make this worthwhile.

"Hi," she said.

Kendra was sure... But how was that possible? Had she just spoken SYLVIAN?

Brynn smiled. "I making everyone confused. You can't hear the fairies speak and play?"

Finding her tongue, Kendra responded. "Oh, I can. I'm fairykind."

"Fairykind? What's that?"

If she could hear fairies, and wasn't fairykind, she had to be... Well...

"How long have you seem them?" Kendra asked.

Brynn shrugged. Since I was born, I guess. I ended up at an orphanage, somehow. Then some nice folks adopted me, and here I am!

She wore her mud brown hair in braids. Her skin was pale, and she wore a blue dress with green tights. As Kendra scoured her body, she noticed something... Creepy? Stunning? Startling? She had eyes the color of silver-blue.

Kenfra fingered her communication coin in her pocket.

'Bracken! There's this girl, Brynn. She has silver-blue eyes... Just like yours.'

Brynn tipped her head. "You know I can hear you. Communication coins? I can make those."

Kendra gaped at her. This girl... She was not an ordinary human. Bracken could make communication coins, too! Did this mean she was a unicorn? But how could that be?

"You happen to know about unicorns?" Kendra asked.

Brynn shook her head. "Not much. I only read about them in fairytales, but I know that they're real. If I was a unicorn, I imagine myself beautiful."

She didn't know.

"Hold my hand," Kendra ordered. Looking baffled, Brynn did as she was told. Then her face softened.

"Why are you sad?" She asked.

Kendra shrugged. She had purposely given her an emotion of sadness. "I'm not. Look, Brynn, tell your folks you might stay a little while longer..."

Kendra held hands with Brynn as they rode back to Fablehaven. She had found out the maybe-unicorn was a bookworm, a nerd, and a loyal customer to Trader Joe's. A unicorn, if ever.

"Brynn, have you heard of the Fairy Realm?" Kendra chose the words carefully.

Brynn nodded. "They don't welcome humans there, you know?"

"Thet don't welcome most humans," Kendra corrected. "But I think that you're a human they might let in."

"Have you been here?" Brynn asked. Her face betrayed any emotion. Just like Bracken.

Kendra nodded. "I just got back yesterday."

"No kidding!" Brynn exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so, because I'm taking you there," Kendra responded.

"But I thought we were going to Fablehaven," Brynn whispered.

"We have a shrine there," Kendra explained. "My friend will let us in. He's..."

"Whoa, there are male fairies?" Brynn gasped. "That sounds just wrong!"

"Not really," Kendra replied. "They're called astrids. I restored them just before the fight at Shoreless Isle."

"I wish I were there," Brynn sighed. "Did you see any unicorns?"

"Oh, lots," Kendra assured. She didn't tell her that her friend was the Fairy Prince.

"You know, I know you're engaged."

Kendra froze. She was wearing the ring Bracken had given her.

"Who's the special guy?" Brynn pressed.

What should she tell her? 'Your brother' would sound wrong. A unicorn would be shocking, and Brynn probably wouldn't believe her.

"His name is Bracken," she told her.

"That's an unusual name," Brynn commented. "Where's he from?"

"I'll let him tell you," Kendra said.

"Alright, my beauties, we're here," Warren announced.

"I'm surprised you didn't go for that guy," Brynn whispered. "He's kinda cute, to be honest."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "He's got his eyes on a narcoblix."

A few moments later they stood next to the Fairy Shrine.

'Bracken, we're ready.'

Brynn gasped. "Your boyfriend is in the Fairy Realm?"

Kendra smiled sheepishly, but couldn't respond because they were then whisked away through the portal.

"Kendra!" It was Bracken. He jogged casually toward them. The Fairy Queen followed more slowly. Bracken paused when he got a good look at Brynn. "How?" He whispered.

Brynn gawked at him. "You're not..." Her gaze turned to the Fairy Queen, who was pale-faced and startled. Brynn's lips moved soundlessly, and walked in slow motion toward the eldest sister; the mother of fairies and purity. Brynn flung herself at the woman. "Mother."


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

**A/N. This is for all those people who were wondering: Why in the Fairy Realm was there not a kiss?! This story was prewritten. At the time, I was not ready for that much fluff. But now I am! So I am going to make you wait a while... Bracken and Kendra aren't ready yet, either. Think you could wait till... Let's say around the second half of the sequel? This story is almost over, and the sequel is already in the process of being written. As for Brynn and Warren, (Paola) I'll think about it. Maybe also in the sequel? Flirtations, flirtation. Sorry about the long author's note. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Three

The instant Brynn touched the Fairy Queen, she transformed. Her brown hair turned silvery-blonde. She grew taller, and her limbs turned longer.

"Daughter." The emotion on the Queen's face was pure love.

"Kendra?" Bracken muttered. "What is going on?" He voice was held suspicion, curiosity, and a playfulness Kendra had never heard before.

"Brynn," Kendra responded.

"She's back," Bracken whispered. "I never knew..."

"Come, everyone," the Fairy Queen called. "I will explain." She began leading the way to the Fairy Palace. Kendra realized she had entered through a portal at Astrid Plateau.

"Let's go, Kendra!" Bracken exclaimed. He took off in a run. Kendra laughed and sprinted after him. Never before had he been so human-like. Never before had he shown such happiness. They arrived at the palace doors before anyone else.

A human sized fairy flew by. "Greetings," she hailed.

"Hello Eliriza," Bracken responded.

The stood and caught their breath while they awaited the others. Kendra was somewhat proud of herself. Her suspicion had been right- Brynn was a unicorn, Bracken's sister. How old was she? The Fairy Queen would probably tell.

"Alright," the Fairy Queen murmured as she opened the palace doors. "Adjourn to the meeting room. And NO running in the halls. No running, Bracken."

Bracken bowed his head, most likely to hide that foolish grin. "Yes, Mother."

After journeying through many halls, none of which were alike, they opened a silver door and walked inside. Many chairs were placed in front of a podium. The Fairy Queen took her place on the two foot lift of the ground with Brynn while everyone else took a seat in the front row. Zangom, Alisha and Katania joined them shortly.

"Son, Daughters and handmaiden, I present to you, Vasilissa," she began. "Her humans named her Brynn, but by birth, her name is Vasilissa."

"But we do not have a sixth sibling, Mother," Alisha shouted. "Who is this, really?"

Completely ignoring her daughter, the Fairy Queen continued. "Long ago, before any of you were born, I had a young foal. I raised her for a few thousand years, but before her millionth, she disappeared into the humans' world. For five years, I received no clue of what happened to my daughter. But on the first day of the sixth year, I received a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Zangom asked sharply.

"The lost child will return to wake two who have slept in times of despair. Youth will flourish and a hero will rise above the water nymph of darkness. Help will be needed along her path, but together light and purity shall succeed," the Fairy Queen breathed. "I admit I had forgotten about her, mainly because I had magically sealed my mind of those memories. But now I have my eldest daughter with me once more."

"Keala is truly dark naiad," Kendra whispered.

"Hush," Katania hissed.

"Today I ask my eldest daughter what name she would like to go by," the Fairy Queen murmured. "Brynn, or Vasilissa."

"I would like to go by Brynn," Brynn decided. "But for the sake of being mystical, I want it to be spelled with one 'n' instead of two. Bryn."

"The choice is yours," her mother told her. "Bryn."


	24. Chapter 24: Waking

**A/N. Thanks for reviewing, everyone. By the way, I've got a series of Warriors poems called Broken Souls. All right, I know you wabtcme to stop yakking so we can get on to the sequel to see the kiss... And don't worry, taylor, you didn't rush me that much. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bryn smiled.

Bracken jumped up am embraced his new elder sister tightly. Every being could practically feel the joy radiating from his heart. Kendra grinned a watery smile.

"Hi, Brother," she whispered. "I hear you have very strong feelings for Mother's handmaiden."

Bracken blushed. "She showed you."

The Fairy Queen smiled. "Come, Son, Daughters, and handmaiden. We now travel to the infirmary."

Bracken held Bryn's hand as they walked through the halls. Kendra held his other hand, and wiggled the hand that carried the engagement ring. She wondered how it was made.

Kendra passed under the archway for the third time in her life. Passed through the golden door for the third time in her life. But now, she saw Bryn as a Fairy Princess for the first time.

Nygriana lay in the bed. She wasn't pale, and didn't look sickly at all. She was almost asleep... But Kendra realized she was. She had fallen into a deep sleep, Zangom had said.

Bryn let a small gasp escape. Then, slowly, she stepped forward and brushed her fingertips along her cheek. The movement was sudden. Her eyelids fluttered, and then opened. "Vasilissa," she murmured.

"I am Bryn," she hailed. "I was a list daughter of the Fairy Queen, but now, I have returned. And we all have Kendra to thank."

Kendra blushed.

"Thank you, Kendra," Nygriana whispered.

"Rise, Daughter," the Queen commanded. "Unless you wish to miss your Father's awakening."

"Father!" Bracken whispered.

The Fairy Queen held up her two hands, palms facing out. Her lips moved, and then a door appeared. It was the same golden color as the previous door they had traveled through. Without hesitation, she opened it and stepped inside.

Bracken nodded, and Kendra followed. Bracken came after her, with Nigriana, Zangom, Alisha, Katania and Bryn.

The room was much like the room they had came from. The floor was marble. That was the same. But everything else, what was white was now gold. In the bed was a figure in a golden suit. His hair and beard were silver, and his skin was rather wrinkly for a unicorn.

"Go on, Bryn," Bracken whispered. "Wake Father. Please, wake him." Pain enlightened his voice.

Pride filled the Fairy Queen's voice. "He will wake to find his lost daughter has returned."

Bryn walked over to the bed. She blinked down at the empty face. "Father," she whispered. She stroked his wrinkled face. He showed no signs of being alive. Kendra was sure Bracken was about to hack down why remained of the floodgates. She realized she had been in Bryn's place once. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Kiss him," she suggested.

"What?" Bryn gasped.

"Kiss your father. It helped when I was helping Warren when he was catatonic."

"Well... Okay," Bryn breathed uncertainly. She bent her head down, her eyes flickering up uncomfortably. She neared his flesh, and breathing quickly, she gave him a quick peck. Kendra remembered that's just what she did to Warren.

"Daughter." For a moment there was silence. Realization was still closing in on everyone, especially Bracken.

"Father," he whispered.

The old man blinked. "Son." His voice was gravelly. He coughed, and his voice became clearer. "Bryn."

"Oberon," the Fairy Queen murmured. "Our lost daughter has awakened you and Ana."

"How is she, Ana?" The Fairy King asked. Kendra realized 'Ana' was Nygriana's nickname.

"She gave us a prophecy," the Fairy Queen whispered. "When ruby breaks, greater things perish. Darkness will overwhelm the Realm of purity, and all is lost."

"Have you given it to the COL?" He asked.

"Indeed."

Apparently satisfied, the Fairy King turned to Bracken. "Greetings, Son."

Bracken fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Father. I have failed you."

"Rise, Son," the Fairy King responded. "Do not be sorry. Everything has turned out well."

"Well enough," he murmured. "Father." He beckoned Kendra forward. "This is Kendra, the fairykind girl who has slain the demon king."

"Greetings, Kendra," he said. "I am certainly honored to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," she replied and shook his outstretched hand.

"Oh, Kendra," Bracken sighed.

"Yes. Oh Kendra."

No. How could this happen? Was she everywhere?

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" The Fairy King called.

"I," the newcomer began. "Am Keala."


	25. Chapter 25: Gifts

**A/N. a little Warriors life giving will go on. **

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty5

"I swear revenge," Kendra muttered. "Kealyn, you ruined my life for thy short period of time!"

"I wish to go by Keala, dear Kendra," the former naiad reminded her.

This isn't how it seems. Kendra remembered Keala's words after their scrappy fight. Then she remembered the Fairy Queen's prophecy after Bryn disappeared. The lost child will return and wake those who have slept in times of despair. Youth will flourish, and a hero will rise above the water nymph of darkness. Help will be needed along her path, but together light and purity will succeed. "We can win this," she whispered. "The prophecy says so."

"Stop having memories," Keala snapped. "I have come to finish what I have started. Kendra, Bracken... And all of you if I can!"

"But I thought Nisha dissolved long ago," Bryn stated. "You're either Nisha, or you are another of her evil companions."

"Nisha," Keala spat. "Never in my life have I heard of her. Yet I possess an appeal for her power."

"Who's Nisha?" Kendra whispered to Bracken.

"She's a narco-naiad," Bracken explained. "Sort of like a narcoblix, but she's a naiad, too."

"That's cool. Is she the only one of her kind?" Kendra wondered.

"She is believed to be. Also, she is supposed to have gotten hold of dark magic," Bracken added. "Which means... Wait! Keala must be under the power of Nisha! That explains everything!"

"What?" Kendra gasped.

"Bryn, you are a fairy genius!" Bracken exclaimed. "Nisha, why don't you just get out of here and leave us in peace?"

"Never!" Nisha/Keala hissed. "Have a fair battle and I will leave your Realm at peace. That is, if you can defeat me."

"No magic," the Fairy Queen insisted. "We use swords and daggers and such, but you cannot use dark or light magic."

"Very well," Nisha/Keala agreed. "But you can send only one representative to battle. You have precisely two minutes to decide. I promise I won't eavesdrop."

Kendra snorted. Kealyn hadn't kept her promise to let her have Bracken. But on the other hand, it wasn't really a promise. It had been a lie.

"I'll go," the Fairy Queen murmured.

"Katania or Lisha can go," Zangom suggested. "They are crafty with a sword"

"I am not sending my youngest daughters into that fight," the Fairy Queen hummed.

"Mother, let me do it," Nygriana pleaded.

"Ana, I will not let you," the Fairy King hissed. "Nor Bryn, or Bracken or Kat or Lisha. I shall go myself."

"Father, I must go!" Bracken pressed. "I have something to gain back if I defeat Keala."

"As do I," Kendra added.

"I cannot put the weight of this on your shoulders," the Fairy Queen murmured gently. "I must do this myself."

"Big ego," Zangom muttered.

"Hush, Daughter," the Fairy King snapped. Kendra caught the tiniest gleam of amusement in his eyes. "I have the right to send anyone I wish to that battle," he announced. "I will send Kendra."

"I have carried the weight of saving the world," Kendra whispered. "I can manage this."

"Father, you cannot send her alone!" Bracken cried.

"I can," he responded. "And I will. I do not want her dead, but I believe she can do this."

"Please, Father, don't make her," Katania whispered. "She is so young."

"As are you," he replied. "Daughter, offer her a gift."

Nodding, Katania put the palms of her hands together. She murmured some words and a light appeared between her hands. It began to grow, and the beam of light flashed once. When Kendra opened her eyes, there was a silver sword in her hands. The hilt was copper with pearls embedded in it's metal.

"Th- thank you," Kendra whispered. I can do this! She thought.

"My gift is already given," Bracken murmured. "But let me add something." He cupped his hands around the ring. It glowed brightly, and then faded. "Now it's a communication ring," he whispered. Kendra could tell the floodgates were going to be shredded, forever broken.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I, Bryn, give you the gift of courage," the eldest of the siblings announced. "Use it wisely, and it will serve you throughout your life." She placed a hand on Kendra's head. "Thank you for showing me who I am."

"I, Nygriana, present to you hope. Even in the darkest moments you will see a light." She held her head high. "You will be the one who finds a way."

"I, Alisha, give you empathy. You will unbury a way to understand all others." Alisha smiled. "You will be the one to save the Realm of purity."

Kendra felt something growing inside of her. A plant that blossomed into a vibrant orange flower. Dawn was rising, and the flower reached toward the sun.

"I'm ready," she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26: Words and Heartbreak

**Chapter Twenty6**

The Pen is Mightier than the Sword

Kendra breathed.

She looked up and saw the clouds moving rapidly above her. (The ceiling wascrystal.) This could be the last day she lived, the last day the Fairy Realm would be beautiful. She remembered the Fairy Queen's words after the battle on Shoreless Isle.

"It does not take much to destroy," she repeated. "But it takes heart to create." Something like that.

She stared hard at Kealyn. She had once known her, she had once thought she could be trusted. Everything had changed, that one day at the pool. Everything would be changed from this day on. Keala would die, Kendra would sob, and the world would drown in her tears.

"Prepare to die," Keala snarled.

"No, stop," Kendra sighed, surprisingly calm. "I know you aren't the naiad I thought you were. But I now realize you belong in the water, swimming at bliss. You thought you could have power by killing some of the most amazing beings I know. But you were wrong at that part. Apparently the most powerful magic is something you just can't have if your heart is stone."

Growling, Keala began to transform. Her limbs got stubbier, and long claws extended from her now furry fingers. A panther stood before her.

"I don't take pride in slaying you," Kendra continued. "That would be defying the most powerful magic. Your heart is truly a rock that cannot soften."

"Die, human!" Keala shrieked. She leapt forward and lunged for Kendra's neck.

As if something precious led her, Kendra stood her ground. "I will not touch you with this blade," she declared. Keala fell, as if hitting some invisible bubble.

"As you wish," Keala smiled menacingly. "If you are so kind to not harm even slay a mayfly, I am so evil to even kill..."

"I will not let you touch a single skin particle on any of my companions!" Kendra vowed. She felt bubbling anger burn out under a cool ocean of peace. "You can kill me, but you will not harm anything else in any deminsion."

"You wish to fall at my claws," Keala mused. "Very well, I can easily do that." She stalked and bunched her hind muscles. "Any last words?"

Kendra raised her head. "Yes."

"Tell me _now_!" Keala snarled. "Now, before I finish off your miserable self."

Kendra looked into Keala's indigo eyes. "I love you."

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the palace. The floor shifted, causing Kendra to stumble. She flinched, preparing the ceiling to begin caving in. But it didn't. Everything stopped as soon as it had begun. Something glowed at the end of the chamber. It rose. Squinting, Kendra saw it was the cracked ruby, the Oculus-Stone. Except the black lines were gone. It was whole again.

Kendra looked at Keala. She was a human again, and as she watched, Kendra could see dark shadows streaming from Keala's body. Something unmistakable glimmered in the former naiad's eyes.

Love.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Keala whispered. Her voice was more musical, as if there was actual meaning behind it. "I never meant to cause so much damage."

_Are you okay?_ It was Bracken.

Kendra felt hot tears falling down her face. _I'm fine, Bracken. Keala is truly herself now._

"It's you," she whispered aloud.

"Kendra. I am finally speaking to you with my own voice," Keala responded. A smile appeared on her face. "It is such an honor to meet you, and talk to you with my own words."

"Is Nisha gone?" Kendra asked.

Keala rubbed her arms. "Yes. There are no traces of darkness left inside of me."

"Keala." Bracken walked forward and stood next to Kendra. "This is real, right? No lies?"

"I have fulfilled Lena's promise," Keala murmured. "I will cherish her memory forever, and I will cherish yours. So no, this is not a lie."

"Would you like to be returned to the water?" Bracken asked.

Keala shrugged. "Without Lena, I am nothing. I would like it best if you would let me die."

"No! Keala, don't say that!" Kendra gasped. "I just got to know you... Again."

Keala blinked at her. "I'm sorry. I am already shutting down my body. I am happy that your are finally safe." With that, Keala's eyelids fluttered and closed, never to be opened again.

**She was the one hidden in the astrids body. She was the one who was pocessed, getting all the blame. Kendra had never apologized, or said a formal goodbye. Giving a cracked cry, Kendra sank to the ground. **


	27. Chapter 27: Farewells

**A/N. this is the second to last chapter! Things work out! I haven't updated my profile in like... Forever, but you people are smart enough to catch up, right? I know you are!**

**I don't own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Kendra broke out in sobs.

Bracken held her tighter. "Shhh, don't cry," he whispered in her ear. "Keala is happy now. I'm sure she's with Lena, wanting you to accept the truth."

"What's the truth?" Kendra asked through her tears.

"The truth is that Keala is dead and will never come back," he responded. "But this is what she wanted. She would have never wanted you to cry like this for her."

"But I am," Kendra replied. "I only knew her for a few minutes."

"I know," he murmured. "I wish I would've gotten to know her better, too."

"Wash those tears away," said a voice behind them. Kendra turned saw Bryn. "Keala will be able to rest in peace if you are able accept her fate."

"I- I accept her fate," Kendra sniffled. Bryn handed her a tissue and Kendra touched it to her cheek. All the signs of crying vanished.

"Are you ready to go home?" Bryn asked. She helped her rise from the floor.

"Yes," Kendra responded. "Let's go home, now."

"Goodbye, Kendra," said Nygriana. She came forward and embraced her. "I will never forget what you have done for myself and my family."

Kendra nodded. "I'll never forget you."

Zangom was next. "Remember to always honor Keala's memory. I'll miss you."

"And I you," Kendra murmured. She hugged the unicorn, and smelled the scents of herbs.

"You have saved us all," whispered Katania. "We will be indebted to you for eternity."

Kendra smiled at the young girl. "Thank you."

Alisha stepped forth. "Maybe next time I'll get to know you better."

"I'll look forward to then," Kendra promised.

"Bryn and Bracken will take you home," the Fairy King told her. "We send you our best wishes."

Kendra waved shyly.

Bracken held her hand, and Bryn held her other. There was a bright light, and then they stood on the Fairy Queen's island.

They crossed the boardwalk and traveled through the woods in silence. They entered the yard and walked up onto the porch.

"This is where I depart," Bryn announced. "Goodbye, Kendra. Visit soon!"

"I will," Kendra promised.

"Come on, let's get inside," Bracken said. They walked through the door.

"Greetings, Kendra."

"Oh my..." Kendra whispered.

"The choice is yours," Bracken told her.

"But he's early!" Kendra insisted. "What do I say?"

"Say what you want," Bracken suggested. "Just go!"

Breathe, Kendra, she told herself. Slowly, she stepped into the living room. Agad was there. So was Seth, both sets of grandparents, her parents, Dale, Vanessa, Warren, Trask, Elise, Mara and all the others. Even Raxtus had his head in the window.

"I give you the option to become an Eternal," Agad announced.

Kendra took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I decline. I don't want to live my life that way."

There were many words exchanged in their audience.

"However, I would appreciate it if you could make some of us immortal," Kendra whispered.

Agad stroked his beard. "Who would like to join Kendra in immortality?" He asked. Seth raised his hand. So did Warren, Vanessa, Trask, Mara and Elise. But the others kindly said no.

"Are... Are you sure Mom?" Kendra gasped.

"Absolutely," she responded. "We will live like normal human beings."

"As will we," Grandma Larsen agreed. "We love you Kendra, but we wish to remain mortal."

"That's okay," Kendra whispered. She turned to find Bracken, but he was already holding her in his arms.

"I'm proud of you," he murmured.

"Thanks," she responded.

"Please, everyone, follow me to the garden!" Agad announced. "The Immortality Ceremony will take place in approximately... Five minutes!"


	28. Chapter 28: Immortality

**A/N. it's short. But it's the enavailable would be great. Thanks to everyone who has viewed, and reviewed. I hope the sequel is as good! I final note to this story!**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**"Kendra and Seth Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Vanessa Santoro, Trask, Elise and Mara. Do you wish to become immortal and live for eternity?"**

**Kendra nodded. "I do." Many others answered in unison. **

**"Please close your eyes and hold hands in a circle," Agad commanded. Kendra held hands with Seth and Warren. She felt something flowing inside of her, the blossom on fire. It began it sizzle as it's ashes blew into the wind. **

**"You are now immortal."**

**Kendra opened her eyes. She didn't feel any different. Smiling, she jumped into Bracken's arms. "Hi," she murmured. **

**"I love you," he whispered. **

**"'I love you too," she answered. **

**Everything had turned out okay. Even though Nisha had taken over Keala's body and had tried to kill her, even though she had to make a big decision, she was alive and happy. She could live her entire, long life with Bracken. She had won, just as the prophecy had promised. **


End file.
